


Just Like I Remembered

by ArticZodiacWolf



Series: What A Beautiful Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Backstory, Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love at First Sight, My First Work, Past Tense, Rivalry, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticZodiacWolf/pseuds/ArticZodiacWolf
Summary: A man named Sorce got involved with a car accident, he can feel his life slowly slipping away. Before he closes his eyes for the last time he remembers his whole life with his friends and all the adventures he experienced. His childhood was sometimes great and sometimes hard.He remembers how he became best friends and got a partner for life,
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Minor OMC/OMF, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OMC/OMC
Series: What A Beautiful Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865374





	1. Character Summary

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is my first story and I hope you like it.  
> Second I didn't know if you could edit your already posted stories so this chapter was a practice/ example.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Story. It's about shapeshifters, witches en some other supernaturel creatures. The beginning or part 1 is about the past. I don't know if there's going to be a part 2 but if there is, part 2 will be about events when they're adults and it depends for part 3 if I make part 2. But part 3 will be about the 'future' or what happened after part 2.  
> I'll update the tags if that's needed and I'll problably change the character list so you can see details about minor and minor/major characters, these characters are just names. I'll also repeat this list for the other parts but that is a big 'What If'. Anyway I hope this makes you curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all this is my first work and I really appreciate it when you comment, it doesn't matter what, Hell you can hurt, but just so I know that you read it.  
> Second of all I didn't knew you could change the chapter so this was an example.

I'm going to give everyone the names of the major characters and a bit of their personality, I'd like to leave the appearences for your own imagination ;)

I put the characters in this summary that are more in the spotlight in this chapter, some of the minor characters.

Sorce Might (The story will be mostly written from this POV)(Major)

  * Although a bit shy, he can also be very present if he is comfortable
  * When things are a bit disappointing, he will always cheer you up
  * He is also very caring and you can always rely on him



Stephan Warren (Major)

  * Like his best friend, he helps others who are struggling
  * He is very social and is also very busy with friends
  * When it comes to feelings he always tries to push away the bad feelings so that no one knows if something bad is going on



Alice Livian (Major)

  * A fire burns in her that no one will ever extinguish
  * She will never abandon her friends
  * She is brave but will never give in when she is afraid



Sophie Rumble (Major +a tiny bit Minor)

  * A little shy, but she likes to let people think that she's weak
  * She's almost always happy
  * She's also very protective about her loved ones



Edit 19-06: Rodin Claw (Major/Minor)

  * We*clap* Know*clap* Nothing*clap*
  * Well we do know he's friends with Christopher AKA DAD
  * And he's a alpha who's helping Sorce



Bio Dad Christopher Might (Major/Minor)

  * Father figure 
  * Very caring 
  * Always checking on the others (maybe this is already mentioned with point 2 but whatever)



Edit 14-06: Marc Bane (Minor)

  * Father figure
  * A shoulder to cry on and to rely on
  * Will always try to help as good as he can



Edit 15-06: Esmé Cannope (Minor)

  * Sweet/Adorably
  * Knows quickly what the other wants or feels
  * Is not shy to say her opinion



Step Dad Will Strane (Minor)

  * Bad-Father figure
  * Always thinking about everything, but no familiy needs
  * Always busy making everything as he wants



Brady Connor (Minor)

  * Classmate



Sam Ostrum (Minor)

  * Classmate



Alex Hunt (Minor)

  * Classmate
  * Rival



Edward Deer (Minor)

  * Classmate
  * Rival eventually




	2. A Nightmare Or Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing we need to know about Sorce, is his childhood life. We'll be experiencing everything he sees, feels and hears.  
> He was sleeping before he goes to his first day of school, but didn't expect to dream about meeting unknown yet known persons.
> 
> "I suddenly felt the feeling that I was constantly being watched, somewhere hidden between the trees and every time I looked at the place where I thought it was, It was gone."

As I walked from the park to my street, I ran into a boy and a girl who were standing in the shadows, both of whom seemed very familiar to me, the bizarre thing was that I couldn't remember ever meeting them. So different in appearance but still the same. I didn't even realize I was standing still and looking at them until he yelled, "Hey Sorce are you coming or are you doing something more important?"

I was shocked by his voice and walked over to them, thinking of how he knew my name. When I joined them, I couldn't stop asking, "How do you know my name?" He looked surprised at me as if I should know and laughed: "Sorce, we've been friends since the first day of school, if I have yet to explain how we became friends I don't know who you are, besides what happened to the greeting "Stephan when are you not alone”?.'

Now that I knew his name, a wave of memories came up and it was easier to answer, "Maybe I forgot because I saw two people who were standing alone in the shadows, maybe because I heard someone call me, maybe I was deeply absorbed in my thoughts? And the answer about the greeting is that you said last time that you didn't like it.”

“Okay to be honest I didn't say-” Stephan started but I interrupted him: “ _Can you stop that weird phrase everyone is watching me_ , these are your words." He looked at me considering what he's gonna do and I was already preparing for something to happen: "You know this is the reason I'm friends with you, you always remember me to put me in my place even with people you don't know.”

I certainly didn't expect this answer. This was probably written on my face, because the girl standing next to Stephan said, "You look funny when you're confused".

I was a little indignant and wanted to reply when Stephan said, "Don't tease him so Alice you know he can't help it." And they laughed.

I felt my cheeks glow with shame and immediately asked, “And who might you be Alice?” “It's Alice Livian for you,” she said. “And if you'd like to know, I'm Stephan's best friend, we were already friends when we were in our diapers."

"Okay enough talk" Stephan interrupted my barrage of questions "I still don't know if you're coming or staying home so what's your answer?" I was in doubt for a second because I didn't know anymore what I was doing or wanted to do or even doing before this conversation.

I was thinking about all the possible places we could go to, the safe places and the dangerous ones, before I agreed I hoped we wouldn't go to the forest. You guessed it, of course, exactly the place where I didn't want to go was the place where we went. It's not that I didn't want to go to the forest but it felt like something bad was going to happen when I go into the forest.

As I thought this, I started asking, "Why are we going to the forest anyway? We could also go to the beach or even to the mountains. And when we get there, what are we going to do there besides walking?"

Stephan was the first to respond to my question: "When we get there, we're going to searh for animal tracks in case we'll go camping in the woods and need to catch our own food. As a nice test, to see how well we can survive" Then Alice added, “We're going to see where we can set up our camp the best.”

When I was overthinking this information, I suddenly felt the feeling that I was constantly being watched, somewhere hidden between the trees and every time I looked at the place where I thought it was, It was gone.

"Uhm guys do you know that feeling..." I started my sentence, to my surprise the others just disappeared into thin air while I was sure they were just ahead of me.

Slowly my fear began to take hold. I was all alone facing It in between the trees.

When a branch close to me suddenly creaked, I immediately froze, my senses were so tense that everything could startle me. Suddenly two lit eyes loomed next to me at a distance of 20 meters.

I heard It slowly come to me, when I realized that it could kill me, I started running.

I heard it was behind me, slowly getting closer.

Then I made a grave mistake, I looked back to see if It was close, while looking back I didn't see the branch that would make me fall into a hole. When the pain was registered in my brain, I turned around quickly to see a giant wolf lurking forward in the hole.

The wolf was the same size as a minivan, with a black fur at the front that turned brown at the back. I was shocked about the size of the wolf and stared, the wolf stared back at me for a few more seconds before I saw him opening his mouth.

I hoped that when it happened it would be quickly, I could feel the teeth touching my skin. Before the bite came I suddenly jerked up and sat up in bed, bathed in sweat.

Immediately I turned on my night light. I was relieved that it wasn't real, but what bothered me was that I was friends with two others who look like twelve/thirteen, far too old for someone like me a toddler.

Still worried about a nightmare sequel, I climbed out of bed and rushed to my parents room, told them I had a nightmare and asked if I could sleep with them. After cramming in, I fell asleep. But what I didn't know back then was that the nightmare was only a anouncement for something big. Later when I'm a adult I'll know that the wolf was staring at me from our neighbor roof back then. Waiting for me to welcome him and accept that our meeting was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to ask about your opinion and advice, it's for improvement.  
> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.
> 
> See you next time :D


	3. Just A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that Sorce is going to school, his first day starts off a little bit scary but it turns out that he won't be scared when he's spending time with good people.
> 
> 'The next morning I woke up to an alarm, not realizing I was in my parents' room. For a moment I thought I was back in the forest with the wolf ready to bite me.
> 
> Until I registered my fathers breathing. Just when I wanted to climb over Christopher, my biological father, Will woke up."Good morning Sunshine," he said yawning. Shortly after, Christopher woke up and greeted me in exactly the same way.'

The next morning I woke up to an alarm, not realizing I was in my parents' room. For a moment I thought I was back in the forest with the wolf ready to bite me.

Until I registered my fathers breathing. Just when I wanted to climb over Christopher, my biological father, Will woke up. "Good morning Sunshine," he said yawning. Shortly after, Christopher woke up and greeted me in exactly the same way.

We all went downstairs, we heard Brutus greet us cheerfully. Immediately I gave him a pat and he quickly wagged his tail back and forth.

While Will was going to walk him, Christopher was making omelets, then he asked me, “What were you dreaming about yesterday?” I wanted to tell him, but I realized with a shock that I had forgotten what the nightmare was about, so replied I that I forgot. He looked at me for a moment to make sure I was telling the truth. His look made me a little nervous and he noticed that "Do you fancy your first day at school?" He asked.

Relieved that the topic changed, I cheerfully replied, "I'm really looking forward to meeting others and I can't wait to make new friends." Christopher smiled at my answer and put the omelets on a few sandwiches. Just when the plates were put on the table Will entered, after he fed Brutus food he entered the room and smelled breakfast.

After we had breakfast Will had to go to work, he kissed me and Christopher goodbye and drove down our street.

While Christopher cleared the plates, I picked up my school bag. Immediately he came with a bottle of lemonade, an apple and a school biscuit and gave it to me so I could put it in.

"We almost have to leave, you have everything and are you ready to leave?" He asked. "Everything packed, ready and ready to go." Satisfied with this answer, he opened the door so I could go to his car.

When I was in the belt, my eyes caught a movement on our neighbors'. For a moment I thought it was the wolf, but I shook that thought right away. Christopher saw my frightened look, he opened his mouth to ask but changed his mind and said nothing.

After a short 10 minute drive we were at the school, I got out of the car after giving Christopher a big hug and kiss. I looked over my back at him for a moment and then walked into the school.

Everyone looked at me immediately when I was inside. Suddenly frightened by all the looks, I turned my gaze to the ground. Afraid they were going to ask questions. Fortunately they turned their attention to something else, I followed their gaze and saw a boy and a girl come through the door. Either they didn't care about the stares or they used to, but they just kept walking.

They stopped when they reached me and it was quiet for a moment, until the girl said, "Hi, I'm Alice Livian and Stephan Warren is standing next to me." I thought I had heard those names before. Before I could answer, he said irritably, "You know I can talk too, so you don't have to introduce me."

I quickly recovered from the hiatus, "I'm Sorce Might. It's nice to meet you." "Likewise" they said in unison. Alice started again. "How old are you? And what class are you in?" "I'm four" I answered "and I'm in class 1 this is actually my first day." "Hey we are four and in class 1 and this is also our first day of school, what a coincidence,” said Stephan.

After he said this, I somehow remembered my dream that unfortunately I remembered at the worst of times.

Suddenly I noticed that a woman was walking our way. She introduced herself as Miss Rose and asked if this was our first day. We nodded simultaneously. "Good, then you can immediately walk with me to class, because apparently I am your teacher and for you," she said to the others in the room, "you had better go back to work or the director will get angry immediately."

The others quickly returned to work.

We followed her to a room and saw that our group was quite small. We, including us, were no more than 12 people.

After the other nine said who they were, only we were left and now it was Alice's turn.

She stood up and said, "Hi everyone, I'm Alice Livian, I'm 4 years old and my hobbies are listening to music and skateboarding." And she sat down again. The others were amazed that she, a girl, could skateboard. I had to smile to myself, I already expected that she could do something cool. It was Stephan's turn, he got up and said, "I'm Stephans Warren and I'm like you 4 years old, what I love most is making friends and my hobbies are playing football, reading and listening to music".

I was very nervous when it was my turn. Slowly I got up and started to speak: "Hi I'm er Sorce Might and er I'm ... I'm also 4 years er ... and my hobbies are drawing, playing with animals and er ... fantasizing." I didn't know how fast I had to sit after I said this. Alice and Stephan said I was doing well, but inside I knew it was not going well.

After the presentation round was over, it was time to choose what to do in the morning. There were several things to do. We could play on the computers, play with Lego, play football outside and draw to name a few things. The others had already chosen what they wanted to do and only the computers and playing football outside was left. Alice and Stephan had not yet chosen either, they watched me expectantly and even declined invitations from others. I chose the computers, they followed me. I asked why they didn't join the others and they said I was their friend, Stephan even said I was his first friend except Alice.

After an hour or two it was time for a break. I grabbed my bag and started drinking. Alice and Stephan only drank from their bottles and I asked, "Don't you have any food?" They shook their heads, "We... forgot it actually." I saw that there were several cookies in the package, so I divided the cookies between us. They were happy that I gave them cookies and thanked me with a hug.

After the break I asked them what they wanted to do, they said they wanted to play football so I went along too.

When we started, Stephan and Alex were chosen as a leader, taking turns choosing who joined their team. Stephan first chose Alice and Alex laughed at him because he chose a girl, of course he chose someone who was already on football. Then Stephan chose me and I was glad he chose me. Alex then chose someone who was quite tall. Two were left then. Brady and Sophie, Brady looked like he was fast while Sophie looked like she was good at attacking. Stephan looked first at Alice then at me and finally at the two. He asked for our advice and Alice told him to choose Sophie, then looked at me to ask if I agreed. I nodded. He said Sophie and she looked happy, happy because Stephan chose her, but also because she was sitting with Alice. So Alex got Brady who thought it was okay.

The game had been going on for a while, we were leading 3-0. Stephan kept goalkeeping, I defended, Alice defended and attacked and Sophie only attacked. Alex mainly defended, Brady defended and also attacked, Sam who was on football only attacked and Edward who was tall was keeping.

Alex's team was having a really hard time. At the end of the game, it was 7-1, Sam scored just before the end of the game by shooting over Stephan. We smiled at each other and all thought the same: Alex we showed you that girls can play football.

At the end of the day, the four of us wait for our parent to pick us up. Sophie is picked up first, we wave after her and wait again. Our parents arrive at the same time and then see us talking and while they're waiting they start to chat with each other.

I was the first to see them chat with each other. We walked over to them and asked if the others could know the house phone number. After some consultation they know my number and I know theirs.

In the car, Christopher asks, "How had your day gone? Was it okay or not? Was it as you expected or was it different?"

"The day had gone super fast too fast," I said happy but also a bit sad, "luckily we'll see each other again tomorrow. Everything went smoothly except for my entry when everyone stared and then that round of proposals. It actually was also as I expected but still different I have also made friends. :D"

"That's nice to hear" The ride home was silent for the rest. When we got home I got exactly the same questions from Will and I had to laugh at myself because my dads are so much alike. After dinner I went to bed right away, I was exhausted by this new experience. Soon I fell asleep happily without dreaming.

I did not hear my father's conversation with It that had changed into a projection of me. But I only knew that after my meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a bit longer because it felt like the first one was a bit short, I also want to yet again ask to comment your opinion and advice for improvement.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> See you next time :D


	4. In A Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has gone way too fast, everyone is in Class 8 now and they're two weeks away from the summerbreak, but Sorce is late this morning and comes with a surprising idea.
> 
> 'What I saw then shocked me a bit, he hadn't made himself neat. Stephan and I walked over to him. I saw Sophie approaching from the other side of the room. We looked at him anxiously and curiously. His breathing slowly became regular. We were waiting for him to speak. "I experienced something and I would like to share it," said Sorce.'

After my first day of school there came a second, a third, these days slowly turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and these months also turned into years. The days started to look more and more alike. It started to become a rhythm: get up, have breakfast, wish Will a nice day, the ride to school, do something with Alice and Stephan before the break, after the break Sophie also usually participated against Alex, Brady, Edward and Sam, after school wait for our parents to pick us up, say goodbye, answer Christopher's questions, eat and go to bed. It was going too fast to remember everything. Only today did the morning change a bit.

 **We are now 7 years further and are now in class 8** (POV Stephan)

In my opinion it had become very normal to see Sorce cheerfully walking into the room. He would always look around to see where we were and then walk over to us. We made our assignments together in the morning so that we could do something for ourselves faster, usually we waited for Sophie. We always competed against Alex and his group. We often ended up beating them.

Only today Sorce did not arrive on time as usual. I looked at Alice for a moment and said, “He wouldn't have overslept himself, could he?” “No, he can't, because he sleeps with an alarm clock that wakes him up, or else his parents will.” Alice replied. feel like something is going on, maybe they have a flat tire or he got sick. ”Before I could speak any more thoughts, Sorce burst into the classroom.

When I looked at him more closely I saw that he had an unkempt appearance or rather it was untidy.

Alice and I walked over to him, Sophie also came from the other side of the room. We all looked anxiously and questioningly at him. His breathing slowly calmed down and became more controlled. While we waited for him to speak, I saw Brady joining us. "I experienced something and I would like to share it," said Sorce. Due to our curiosity, we asked if he told further. He then looked at Brady who hadn't noticed before and said, "Sorry Brady I like you but this is only for my friends." "I understand I'm going." Brady said and went back to his friends who immediately asked him why he came to join us.

I paid them no further attention and asked even more curious than before: "What is so special you are only going to tell us." "Stop asking and listen first." He started. "We are friends from grade 1 right, aren't we?" We all nodded at once. "The first time I saw you, now I'm talking about you ,Alice and Stephan, I thought okay if you are their friend you can do anything. Oh and Sophie don't think you're not special without you we're not complete." As he said that, Sophie smiled shyly. "But back to the story, so I was hoping you were addressing me, that happened, but the reason I wanted to be your friend has nothing to do with that.

It is because of a dream I had before I met you. In that dream I already knew your name, Sophie I did not see you, but that does not mean that you are not going, I was deeply in my mind when you called me Stephan." I looked stunned and I opened my mouth to what to ask, but he didn't give me time. "We apparently agreed to go to the forest. The reason you gave was quite weird, but now I know you better than in my dream so it didn't seem so crazy anymore."

I immediately took advantage of the silence and asked, "What reason did I give you for the forest? " 

"I'll get to that now," said Sorce. "You said to look for animal tracks so we could see if we could survive camping just like that. Now here's what I wanted to say. So while we were in the woods I started thinking about that information. When I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched, I wanted to ask you if you felt that too… and you said no, after seeing many animal tracks together we decided to camp here next time.”

The pause he had talking told me he was not telling the whole truth, I looked at the girls to see if she noticed it but they were too busy with the story.

“So this was what I wanted to say and what I thought was fun to do exactly the same as in my dream.”

“I think it's a great idea,” I replied, immediately asking, “When do you want to do this?" "I thought it would be fun to do it in a week or two on the weekend, then the school just finished and we start the holiday right away."

"I can and you girls?" I looked questioningly to Alice and Sophie. I saw Alice in mind checking her agenda, eventually she said yes and Sophie wasn't sure but said we should count on her.

"Do we need to bring anything else, such as our own tent, air mattress, sleeping bag or marshmallows?" I asked. “It would be helpful if you brought your own sleeping bag and air mattress and of course you can bring marshmallows with you and make sure we can make smorse.”

Then I asked the question that was on our minds: “Okay and now can I ask why you are so looks messy? "He looked embarrassed the other way and said," I couldn't find anything anymore, first I forgot I was still in my pajamas, second I thought I had everything but I had my food and forgot to drink and took my father's instead so I had to grab everything quickly, lastly we drove very quickly here so that I made it, I just had no time to change."

He then looked at us one by one, I felt a smile slowly coming up, I started first. Then Sophie and Alice joined. Sorce looked at us fake angry first and then laughed along. The rest of the day went back to the rhythm.

(POV Alice)

I looked at Stephan for a moment, then Stephan asked me “He wouldn't have overslept, would he?” “No, he can't, because he sleeps with an alarm clock that wakes him up or his parents will wake him up.” I replied. "But I still have the feeling that something is going on, maybe they have a flat tire, maybe he's sick."

Before Stephan could talk further, we saw Sorce storming in.

What I saw then shocked me a bit, he hadn't made himself neat.

Stephan and I walked over to him. I saw Sophie approaching from the other side of the room. We looked at him anxiously and curiously. His breathing slowly became regular. We were waiting for him to speak.

"I experienced something and I would like to share it," said Sorce. Due to our curiosity, we asked if he told further.

He then looked at Brady I hadn't noticed before and said, "Sorry Brady I like you but this is only for my friends." "I understand I'm going." Brady said and walked over to his friends, I felt sorry for him but that soon disappeared.

Stephan then said, "What is so special you are only going to tell us." "Stop asking and listen first." He started. "We are friends from grade 1 right, aren't we?" We all shook our head.

"The first time I saw you, now I'm talking about you Alice and Stephan, I thought okay if you are their friend you can do anything. Oh and Sophie don't think you're not special without you, we're not complete." As he said that, Sophie smiled shyly.

"But back to the story, so I was hoping you were addressing me, that happened, but the reason I wanted to be your friend has nothing to do with that. It is because of a dream I had before I met you. In that dream I already knew your name, Sophie I did not see you, but that doesn't mean that you are not going, I was deep in thought when you called me Stephan."

Stephan looked stunned and I will always remember his face.

Sorce resumed: "We apparently agreed to go to the forest. The reason you gave was quite strange, but now I know you better than in my dream, so it didn't seem so crazy anymore."

When Sorce took a breath, he immediately asked:" What reason did I give you for the forest"

"I'll get to that now," said Sorce. "You said we should look for animal tracks so we could see if we could survive just camping. Now here's what I wanted to say. So while we were in the woods I started thinking about that information. When I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched, I wanted to ask you if you felt that too and you said no, after seeing many animal tracks together we decided to camp here next time. So this was what I wanted to say and what I thought would be fun to do exactly the same as in my dream.”

“I think it's a great idea,” Stephan replied, immediately asking, “When do you want to do this?"

"I thought it would be nice to do it in a week or two on the weekend, then the school just finished and we start the holiday right away."

"I can and you girls?" He looked questioningly to us. I thought about whether I could and said yes and Sophie was not sure but said we should count on her.

"Do we need to bring anything else, such as our own tent, air mattress, sleeping bag or marshmallows?" Asked Stephan. "It would be helpful if you brought your own sleeping bag and air mattress and of course you can bring marshmallows with you and make sure we can make smorse."

Then Stephan asked the question that was on our minds: "Okay and now may I ask why you look sloppy?" H e looked embarrassed the other way and said, "I couldn't find anything anymore, first I forgot I was still in my pajamas, second I thought I had everything but I had my food and my drink and took my father's instead so I had to grab everything quickly, lastly we drove very quickly here so that I made it, I just had no time to change myself.

He then looked at us one by one I felt a smile slowly come up, Stephan started first. Then Sophie and I joined. Sorce looked at us fake angry at first and then laughed along. The rest of the day went back to the rhythm.

(POV Sophie)  
(Crush time)

I was sketching Brady when suddenly Sorce stormed in. When I looked at him I saw that something had happened, he was sloppy he never was.

I saw Alice and Stephan walking towards him and I thought: You should be walking towards him. So I walked over to him too.

We had all had the same look and were curious.

I saw Brady walk over to him and stand next to me. He said hi to me and asked if I knew more about Sorce, I heard he was worried. I said hi back and said I didn't know what was going on.

I saw and heard Sorce breathe regularly and in a more controlled manner. "I have experienced something and I would like to share it," said Sorce. Curious as we were we asked if he wanted to continue.

He then looked at Brady for a moment and said, “Sorry Brady I like you but this is only for my friends.”

“I understand I'm going.” Brady said, before he walked away he gave me a look where he said after school I had to tell what was going on, I nodded almost imperceptibly at him. He then relieved, walking back to his friends who questioned him immediately. I feel very sorry for him.

As Stephan had become even more curious, he asked, “What is so special that you are only going to tell us.”

I didn't really pay attention to the answer Sorce gave at the time, all I could think of was that Brady wanted to see me. was then taken out of my daydream when Sorce said, “Oh and Sophie don't think you're special without you we're not complete.” Because I wasn't complimented so often I didn't know how to respond so I smiled shyly at the ground. I looked up and looked at Brady who was looking at me, I turned red and looked down again and listened to the conversation again.

"But back to the story, so I was hoping you were addressing me, that happened, but the reason I wanted to be your friend has nothing to do with that. It is because of a dream I had before I met you. In that dream I already knew your name, Sophie I did not see you, but that does not mean that you are not going, I was deep in thought when you called me Stephan."

Stunned Stephan looked at him and I laughed inside at how he looked

"We apparently agreed to go to the woods. The reason you gave was kind of weird, but now I know you better than in my dream so it doesn't seem so crazy anymore."

Stephan immediately took advantage of the silence and asked, "What reason did I give you for the forest"

"I'll get to that now," said Sorce. "You said to look for animal tracks so we could see if we could survive camping just like that. Now here's what I wanted to say. So while we were in the woods I started thinking about that information.

When I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched, I wanted to ask you if you felt that too and you said no, after seeing many animal tracks together we decided to camp here next time. So this was what I wanted to say and what I thought was fun to do exactly the same as in my dream.”

“I think it's a great idea,” Stephan answered cheerfully, immediately asking “when do you want to do this?”

“I thought it would be fun to do it in a week or two on the weekend, then the school would have just ended and we would start the holiday right away.” Stephan said he could and looked at us expectantly.

I saw Alice quickly check her agenda, she said she could do it and I wasn't sure yet my parents wanted to go on vacation as soon as possible so I said they should count on me.

"Should we take something else, for example your own tent, air mattress, sleeping bag or marshmallows?” asked Stephan further.“It would be useful if you bring your own sleeping bag and air mattress and of course you can bring marshmallows with you and make sure we can make smorse.”

Before Stephan asked anything I already knew what it was about “Okay and now I can ask why you looks so sloppy?"

He looked embarrassed the other way and said, "I couldn't find anything anymore, first I forgot I was still in my pajamas, second I thought I had everything but I had forget about my food and my drink and took my father's instead so I had to grab everything quickly, lastly we drove very quickly here so that I made it, I just had no time to change myself.

"He then looked at us one for one, I felt a smile slowly come up, Stephan started and Alice and I joined Sorce looked at us fake angry at first and then laughed along.

The afternoon went on as usual. When we went to wait for our parents I said I had to do something and asked if they could ask my parents to wait, they said they did. I then quickly walked to the back of the building and saw Brady standing there.

(POV Brady)

After I saw Sorce storming in, Alice, Stephan and Sophie went to him. I knew when I went all my friends were going to ask questions, but I went anyway.

I stood next to Sophie and greeted her and asked if she knew more. She greeted back and said she didn't know.

When Sorce was on his breath he said, "I experienced something and I would like to share it," said Sorce. Because of their curiosity, they asked if he continued to tell.

He then looked at me and said, "Sorry Brady I like you but this is only for my friends." "I understand I'm going." I said, but before I approached my friends I looked at Sophie with a look that asked if she could explain it to me after school and then I walked over to my friends.

They immediately started asking questions, but I said I was only going to see what the commotion meant.

I waited impatiently for school to finish and quickly walked over to Sophie and said she could find me behind the school. I told my mom I was going home alone so she wouldn't have to wait for me.

Suddenly I saw Sophie around the corner, I greeted her and immediately asked, "What was going on?"

She greeted back and said that he had told about a dream where he saw that they were going camping.

She said nothing further, but was a bit nervous. I asked, "Why are you so nervous? There is nothing wrong, is it?"

She then looked at me with confused, shocked eyes. She replied, "There is nothing wrong except ... ..."

I didn't hear it correctly and asked, "What did you say last? Do you want to repeat that?"

She swallowed and said louder, "There is nothing wrong except thatIloveyousomuchandIknowyoudon'tthinkaboutmethesameandithurtstoknowthat" Surprised at what she has said, I ask her to say it again, but slower and loud enough. "There is nothing wrong except that I... except that I don't want to bother you and I don't want you to get problems because of me." I was surprised for a moment and saw the fear. I hugged her right away, so she knew I didn't mind. She ran away from me smiling on the way home. I stood there for a while smiling like a goof and then went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself about this chapter it's 3000 words, I hope you like my POV's. Please comment what you think about this story, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> I'll also slow down because the lack of readers, with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story.
> 
> And let's say, See you next time :D


	5. A Good Start Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last two weeks had passed, the holiday started. The day we went camping had arrived.
> 
> "After we finished the tests, got the reports back, got accepted into high school, and had a big party. Then the summer vacation started. I was so excited because today we got together to go camping in the woods. Even though I was afraid the same thing would happen as in my dream."

(Back to Sorce)  
After we finished the tests, got the reports back, were admitted to high school, and had a big party. Summer vacation had started. I was so excited because today we got together to go camping in the woods. Although I was afraid that the same thing would happen as in my dream. Before I left I checked everything ... only the second time.  
• A four-person tent, check.  
• A sleeping bag, check.  
• An air mattress, check.  
• Pajamas and extra clothes, check.  
An air pump would also be handy, how annoying that I forgot to pack.

"Dad!" I called out quickly. "Yes!" I heard from two different sides, one from the bedroom and one from the living room. "Uhm, Will do you know where the air pump is?" "Yes, it's in the shed." I heard from the bedroom. As fast as I could I raced down with the stuff, quickly dropped them in front of the front door and ran back to the back door through the living room. "Morrow Dad," I said as I passed. "Good morning too." I heard him say back.

I quickly opened the shed and quickly searched the boxes. I found it, of course, in the last box. When I got back inside I looked at the time. 1:00 PM. So I had fifteen minutes before I had to be there. But I already left, bearing in mind that something could happen along the way.

That turned out not to be the case, so I had to wait about five minutes for the others.

First Sophie came up, she had with us what we had agreed, a sleeping bag, an air mattress and extra clothes. "Hello, what are you early" I greeted her.

She laughed and replied "Well see you were there before I was so I don't think you should say anything."

We stood in a comfortable silence with the sun against our backs. After a minute or two, Alice and Stephan came together at the same time, as we were used to bickering about something they wanted our opinions on. Sophie and I looked at each other seriously and had to laugh when they approached us.

Immediately they asked: "If you have to choose between wolves or tigers what do you choose." After the first day of school I actually had no thought of a wolf, so I was shocked for a moment, luckily it was not visible. Like me, Sophie waited for one of them to explain why they were talking about this and who had chosen what.

As always Alice started: "Okay, so on the way here we talked about which animal you would most like to have as a pet. Of course not the normal cat and dog, but a more dangerous version of it. The wolf for the dog and the tiger for the cat." Now Stephan continued: "Of course we weren't even at first, but we are now and we choose the cat or the tiger."

Sophie and I looked surprised, because they were never even together during a discussion. I recovered earlier and said, "I have a dog myself and I love it so I choose the wolf." They both looked at me as if they expected me to choose tigers before looking expectantly at Sophie. I saw that Sophie wanted to say something but didn't want them to get angry with her, so I said quickly, “Don't forget everyone can have their own opinion, that's so nice.” I said extra loudly so they remembered that Sophie and I could also choose something else.

Then Sophie said: "Well I always find cats very annoying, because they are always in their own world in which they are always the best. The dogs, on the other hand, will remain your friend if you take good care of them, so my choice is also the wolf." She looked at the others as if to say "I can take care of you both."

Now that they knew our choices, she explained it further: "Okay, so you are team HowlingWolves , we are team HuntingTigers. We made a lot of calls for this special day and came up with various assignments that we should all perform. There are five points in total, of course only one team can get a point for an assignment. So you can only win if you have one point or more, more than the other team. Is this clear?"

We both nodded. "Can we go now? it is now almost half past one, "I asked. They said we could go long ago and it was our fault that we were still here. I sighed annoyed and walked ahead.

They chuckled and started discussing something else. Sophie didn't want to get involved in their new discussion so walked forward to walk next to me. For a moment there was silence, then I suddenly asked, "And what about Brady, Sophie?"

I saw that she suddenly looked stuffy and said quickly, "only if you want to talk about it, of course." She looked normal again immediately. "Of course I want to talk about it, but can I ask you a question first?" "Sure is good." "May I know how you know I like Brady?" She asked with red cheeks. I had to think for a moment and then said, "Well you didn't pay very much attention when I talked about Alice and Stephan, you mainly looked at Brady and when you saw him looking at you, you quickly looked down with red cheeks." Surprised she looked at me, "You hardly miss anything, do you? But you are right. Am I really that clear?" "No, only for the people who are paying attention." I moved my head to the smiling Alice and Stephan. "You have a point," she said with an effort, keeping a laugh.

We had been walking for a while until we found a place with lots of animal tracks.

I was just starting to pitch the tent, but I stopped my actions because Alice and Stephan quickly chased me away. I looked at them questioningly, they answered my eyes with secrecy. That fact frightened me, but also outraged that I was not allowed to know, suddenly our conversation surfaced again, saying they had made assignments.

I looked at them questioningly again and they nodded at me glad I understood.

Alice asked Sophie to join her.

She clapped her hands once and started explaining. "Okay, now listen very carefully, because the first assignment is about to start. This assignment means that both teams, HowlingWolves and HuntingTigers, will set up a tent in the area that Stephan has demarcated," she quickly checked whether Stephan was ready and beckoned to him.

She wanted to continue, but I interrupted with an important question. “But we only have one tent, how do we ever compete if we help each other right away?”

She first gave me a look, because I interrupted her, then she replied: “Good thing you say Sorce, of course we have it thought we would miss another tent so Stephan took it, just between us he took all the extra stuff for me and himself. Okay Sorce and Sophie you put up Sorce's tent, we put up Stephan's tent. The time we get for this is half an hour, clearly?" "What kind of tent do you actually pitch? Because we have a four-person tent if you have a two-person tent, it is quite unfair."

She hit herself in the head and said, "Shit I forgot you took the tent and counted on us all sleeping in the same tent. Sorry that was very stupid of me, so you get a ten minute lead, is that okay?" "It was stupid of you indeed, but with the extra ten minutes we beat you." I saw three people watching me, Sophie startled because I agreed without further action and Stephan and Alice as if I were saying something weird.

When I walked away I told Sophie to follow me. "Why did you agree to only get ten more minutes? Are you crazy or something, we could have a full hour!" She snapped at me. I waited for her to stop and said, "You've never seen me camping, when I do that with my parents I always have to pitch the tent because I can pitch this tent in thirty minutes." I looked at her with a smug smirk. And she looked at me very surprised that I could do that.

“Are you sure about that?” “Certainly, it will probably go even faster if you help.” “How can I help you then?” For a moment I thought, “You have to start sorting, so that I can sort it later. easy to find and use. Is that okay? "She nodded, then we walked back. S

tephan looked at me one last time to make sure the decision was made. He saw the answer in my eyes and nodded at Alice. She had two stopwatches, one with forty minutes and the other with thirty minutes.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" While she yelled that, she clicked on our stopwatch. Sophie immediately started sorting and I started reading the manual one more time within five minutes, I knew everything again and Sophie finished sorting, I handed her the booklet and got to work.

Within those ten minutes I had already unfolded the tent, the first two poles in it and halfway through the third. Now Stephan and Alice started too. They ran to their box as quickly as possible and immediately unpacked the tent. Curiously I asked Sophie what their tactics were. "Well at least they are slower than us, they have not even found and read the guide." I laughed and just put the last stick in it now only the ropes and the pegs. I also lost awareness of how much time we had. "Can you see how much time we have left?" She quickly walked over to the stopwatches and shouted, "You are doing well, we have fifteen minutes left." I knew I could easily make it, but I stepped up.

"Just twelve minutes now." Just after she said that, I had pitched the tent. I quickly ran to the stopwatch and stopped it. Sophie looked at me incredulously. "You could have done it without my help, you would have defeated them." "That is not true, if you had not sorted I would have taken ten minutes longer, not adding the time to read the manual. But let's see how our competitors are doing," I said with a big smile. She wanted to say something, thought it was of little use and walked with me to the others.

I almost laughed when we saw what they had. They didn't even realize they had a folding tent while they were still looking for the manual. Sophie looked at them very disappointed before she could not hold back her smile and laughed loudly, it looked so funny that she lit me and together we were on the floor with a cramp in our stomach.

Then I shouted "I think it's great that you need a manual for a folding tent," I said while laughing. They looked at me first, then each other, then at Sophie and back at each other. To increase the pressure, Sophie called out, "Five more minutes."

We slowly stopped laughing until Stephan fell back over the tent. Immediately we were back on the ground. Alice quickly rushed to the stopwatch and stopped it, just one second before time ran out. They were very disappointed because they lost because they had an easy tent.

Cheerful, to annoy them, I called to them: "And do you know what that makes of the stand? 1-0 for the HowlingWolves. Whoop, Whoop."

Sophie and I started doing weird dances. Alice and Stephan just watched. It was getting cooler and it was getting dark, I guessed it was half past five. When I walked into the tent to get some food, Stephan and Alice blocked my path.

"Before you do that Sorce, we have one last assignment for today. It has nothing to do with killing animals, but come back to Sophie first." I followed them back between our tents.

"Okay, the second assignment is to hide in the forest. If we can't find you after one hour, you get a point if we both need the hour, the team that only had one hider left winner is the winner, otherwise if no one is found both teams have a point. Before I forget, the seekers both take a stopwatch with sixty minutes on it. Clear?"

"Completely ... Madam, "I said with a big grin. Another scathing look. "So are you going to start? You won so you have to go first."

Sophie looked at me for a moment and immediately said: "Wait a minute. We were first given the choice and now we suddenly have to hide. I say, because we are the winners, we can choose what we do and I say," she looked at me for a moment to see if she was guessing correctly "that we are looking first and you hiding."

"Not at all-" Alice started. but Stephan stopped her and said with a false smile, “Fine you are looking for first and then we are looking.” I did not like that smile so I stood next to Sophie and whispered my thoughts to her. “Do you know I'm not so confident that we win, did you see Stephen's smile?” “Yes, and it makes me unsure too, but since he also had to investigate whether it was safe in the dark, he must have had a found a good spot.” I nodded.

"So can we hide together or should we all find our own place? And are there areas we shouldn't be in?" I asked Alice.

“We shouldn't be together and you can go everywhere except go outside the forest.” “How far should we count?” “Up to sixty, start counting.”

We turned our hands over our eyes and started count. "58 ... 59 ... 60 ... those who have not gone have been seen, we are coming!"

We agreed that we would immediately look for opposite directions. I went to the tents and Sophie to the open. I started running fast because I remember from the holiday that there are stones hanging above the ground and those are perfect hiding places. I already saw several stones and tried to walk towards them as quietly as possible so that I could startle someone when I found the one.

No one was hidden in the first three stones, there was only one stone left and I hoped someone was behind it. I quickly looked at the stopwatch for 20 minutes. If nobody was there, I had just enough time to look at the thick tree.

I slowly crept closer, I walked slowly around the rock and ... jumped quickly from the front. I heard before I saw, Alice screamed and was shocked to death.

I helped her to get on her feet while laughing and walked to the camp, I had no time to check the tree.

When the last 10 seconds expired, Sophie also returned, only without Stephan. When the time ran out, Alice called out, "Okay, Stephan's time is up." We waited one minute before we saw Stephan coming.

"Where were you actually?" Stephan smiled at me and said, "When I say it, you'll use it, not that it matters much, but I'll say it after we're done."

"All right, start counting." I did not know where Sophie went, but what I knew is that I went to the thick tree and hid behind it. I heard them call that they were coming. Every sound I heard now made me think they found me. Then I heard the sound of shuffling feet, _"Stephan"_ I immediately thought.

Just when I wanted to walk around the tree he tapped my shoulder. I jumped almost a meter into the air. I then looked at him angrily as he said with tears of laughter: "You should have seen your face, it was a masterpiece." I looked angry for a moment, but I could also laugh about it.

We then walked back to the tents and to my surprise I saw that Sophie had already been found. "How much time do you have left?" Stephan quickly glanced at the stopwatch. "We had 10 minutes left. We won the round nice and fast." I shook my head at his arrogance. "And where was your hiding place then?" "Follow me, then I'll show you."

So we followed him to his hiding place. In fact, it turned out that it wasn't too far from the open space where Sophie was looking.

"I have to say if Sophie had gone looking a little further, she would have found me, here is it you see those birches? When you walk towards the birches you see that they are on a hill and so I had hidden behind that hill." I had to admit that it was a good but risky place but if no one looked further it was almost perfect.

"Can we eat now? I brought sandwiches, sausage and cheese. Do you have an assignment that requires hunting and baking?"

"Yes we can eat now, "Stephan replied with a grin. "And hunting and cooking you'll see when we do it." "So that means yes, I knew it I also have a pan with me and my bow.”

Everyone looked at me again for a moment, I was used to them looking at me when I said something that sounds strange. "Yes I have a bow and yes I can handle it and yes I can cook. Answer those questions?" I said, keeping my pokerface.

They all nodded.

"Okay ... ... Whoever is last at the tents is also the loser of the day!" I called before I ran away.

A second later I heard them and quickly ran after me.

I went even faster.

I was first, Sophie second and Alice and Stephan almost at the same time. Stephan was unfortunate that he was just a little later and we shouted: "Ha, Stephan is the loser of the day!"

Grumbling, he sat down to eat. We had to laugh about that again. After we had eaten, inflated the air mattresses and put them down, we went to sleep. I lay down satisfied, the last thought before I my eyes closed.

_"This is a good start to the holiday."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope it was easy to read and to understand, I'll also hope you liked this story.  
> As you can read it's longer than the others and I really shouldn't be predicting the word count for other chapters.  
> That's it.
> 
> See you next time :D


	6. A Unexpected Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the camping trip is nearing. Everything changes this summer break. And before Sorce is going on holiday he'll be confronted with a family issue.
> 
> "I immediately walked to my room to pack. I was done in half an hour and was waiting downstairs with my suitcase. Suddenly I heard Dad yelling at Will who was yelling too."

The next day I woke up early, I heard the others were still asleep. I decided to take a morning walk. I was looking for pen and paper, when I found it I wrote: _"I am walking, don't wait for me to eat breakfast I have already eaten. –Sorce"_. Then I started walking, eventually I was running. I couldn't remember when I started, but when I paused to catch my breath I looked around and saw that I was further than I thought.

Before I wanted to turn around and go back I saw a log cabin. I walked over curiously. To be on the safe side, I shouted "Is anyone home?" When I didn't get an answer, I stood at the window and looked inside. I didn't see so much but enough to know that sometimes someone came here to stay overnight. It didn't really mean much, all it had was a bed, a closet with probably clothes, a fridge, a rug for the fireplace, and a shotgun on the wall. The latter suddenly makes me afraid and aware that I was alone, in an open area and without weapons.

I wanted to walk away again, but now I felt the urge to go in. Something called me in there, as if it was part of me that I lost long ago. I already had the handle in my hand when a voice startled me.

I quickly withdrew my hand and saw a man looking at me. I couldn't read his emotion from his face. I heard from his voice that he was angry but also amused. Apparently I hadn't heard it the first time, because suddenly he said louder, “And what would you do with my cabin if I may ask?”

I looked embarrassed and replied, “I'm sorry, sir, I was walking and I saw your cabin. It looked inhabited so I wanted to see if anyone was home." "Yes, but that doesn't answer my question. Why did you want to go into my cabin? For the same money, I had set traps everywhere and you were dead now." "It may sound strange, but… I felt something. It called me to come in."

I saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes for a moment, when I blinked it was gone. "Okay, I'm glad you told the truth instead of a lie. But you shouldn't just do something, wait a while next time, if I'm not there then you leave. Did you get it?" Outraged by the way he spoke to me, I said, "Yes, I got it, I'm not a retarded little child who doesn't listen. HMPF."

Now the man had to laugh loudly and his smile was infectious, it was hard for me not to laugh. "Thanks for the warning and the announcement, but I'm going back to my friends. Ciao."

I turned and walked away, _so I didn't understand what he was saying. And especially not to whom. "So this is that boy you chose, I get it he is full of fire."_

When I got back to camp I saw everyone eating with a dull head around the extinguished campfire. _"A great opportunity to scare them,"_ I thought. I signaled to Sophie for a moment and hoped she saw me and understood what I wanted to do. That was not the case. When I sneaked behind the tents and stormed into them, everyone jumped up into the air, Stephan choking on his sandwich, Alice fell backwards and Sophie pulled completely white. I quickly rushed to her and whispered to reassure her. I stopped whispering when the color returned. She then looked at me so angry that the campfire suddenly burned again. We all watched the fire, Stephan still struggling with his sandwich, Alice on her elbows, and Sophie and I obsessed. Sophie's mother appeared out of nowhere, we were all shocked, luckily now without new accidents.

She came to Sophie crying and hugged her. "I've been waiting you know that? I hoped it skipped you so you had nothing to do with this world, but I also hoped it wasn't the case." Sophie not knowing what to do, hugged her mother back. "You have to go home right now, so we can start right away-" her mother began. Immediately she wrestled from her hug and said angrily, "I'm not going home. Can I finally do something with my friends am I still taken away. Besides what were you waiting for mother?" "Didn't you figure that out then? You're a witch sweetheart. You may only be able to start fires when you are angry, but with the five-year training you can do everything I can and maybe even more. They told you you're special."

She looked frustrated at her mother, "But Mom who are they? And what do you mean by special? Isn't being a witch special enough?" "You don't understand it and later on than you'll probably understand. Take all your things with you, we're leaving." "No, I stay. You promised that I could participate until it ended. I. Am. Not. Going."

"Yes, unfortunately I promised it. Okay you can stay, but I know it when it's over and I'll come get you right away. Clear?"

"Clear."

And then her mother was gone again, just gone.

I saw that Alice and Stephan could hardly contain their curiosity, but also that Sophie could literally explode through questions. "So what's the next assignment?" Stephan replied quickly, "We're going to hunt, but I think we'll lose since you have a bow."

With glistening eyes, I said, "I have slings too, and I saw that the brook had pebbles. I assume you all can go with a sling? Another question is the prey that we catch our dinner?" "First, I speak for everyone now, we can handle a sling. Secondly, yes it will be our dinner and the captured prey is for the team that caught it."

"What about the assignment after that and the last assignment? We have one day left and then everyone goes on vacation." "Well ... I didn't want to tell you yet, but the next assignment is to prepare the meat and the last one to pack and tidy up everything in the morning. Only we are going to lose, because you, Sorce, probably know how to prepare meat so that is also a point and then it is already 3-1, but we do not give up even if we know this.” After Stephan said this, Alice intervened "We get 6 hours for hunting, which is a lot, but don't forget that if you take prey you have to take it to camp within the time limit otherwise it doesn't count. Sorce can you get the slings for everyone?"

Immediately I rushed over to my tent, grabbed my bow with quivers and the slings, the slings included pouches for ammunition. I handed them out quickly and Alice gave me a stopwatch at the set time in return. "Ready, Set, GO!" I quickly pulled Sophie to the tracks. I looked closely at the tracks, the mud was wet and the tracks were deep, I guessed that within half an hour animals had walked here. Before I left on my own I gave Sophie enough ammunition for a whole day.

I then worked quickly (I also tried to run silently through the forest, it worked). The first animal I encountered was a bunny, luckily I had a sling and ammunition for myself. I accelerate quickly and already started throwing after two swings, the poor bunny couldn't jump away, causing him (or she) to hit his head and die in one go. I quickly picked up the bunny and continued the search.

My second animal was a boar, I already knew from experience that he needed several arrows to be killed, I already took five arrows from the tube. I took a breath, quietly raised my arm, pulled the tendon back, aimed almost exactly at one of his eyes and ... I shot my first arrow, immediately put a new one on it and aimed and fired. The boar was now blinded and made fierce attempts to injure the attacker, me. But it was no use. Now I aimed precisely at his hart and released the tendon with a sigh. Before the boar died, it made a last cry. Then it fell on his side.

I brought the boar and the rabbit to the camp, this took quite a long time because the boar was heavy. At the camp I saw no prey from the others neither from Sophie. I now had 3 hours to catch one last prey. Soon I was on the spot of the boar, then I saw a very nice track, one of a deer. I was determined to catch the deer. I ran as fast and silently as I could following the track. After half an hour of running I arrived at a lake, and there she was (a she has no antlers).

I stopped.

Her ears moved and I was afraid she had seen or smelled me. Fortunately she went back to drinking. Slowly I put an arrow on my bow, but I didn't tighten it yet. I knew a smooth motion was better than sitting with a tense bow for a while. Another 10 minutes later she was about to leave, exactly what I had been waiting for. When she just turned her chest to me I grabbed my chance and shot my arrow at her heart.

Unfortenately I missed.

The arrow did not reach the side of the heart. So I shot again before she could turn and run again. The only thought then was my arrow and the target. This time I hit her in the heart.

_"The log cabin guy watched and said to something,"He's really good, you make me jealous, you know that?" And they walked away."_

I jumped into the air of joy and shouted a cry through which made birds flew up. When I looked at my stopwatch the joy disappeared, because I had an hour to bring the deer back. I could barely make it, but the chances were slim. I decided to carry the deer on my shoulders. The deer was heavier than I expected, so I had to regain my balance.

Then I ran as fast as I could, no longer paying attention to whether I was quiet. I recognized the place of the boar, _10 minutes_ , the place of the rabbit, _2 minutes_ , I saw the tents, _1 minute_ , I started one last sprint, _30 seconds_ , 40 more steps, _10 seconds_ , I heard them counting down , _five_ , twenty steps, _four_ , fifteen steps, _three_ , ten steps, _two_ , 2 steps, _one_.

I gasped to a stop. I smiled: _"I made it,"_ I thought. When I looked around I saw them looking again. I was now wondering what they saw. "And what do you see?" They blinked. Sophie replied, "Do you really want to know?" I nodded quickly.

"What we see now is someone who is bloodthirsty. And not only look but who wants to kill." That stung me, I then dropped the deer on the floor and sat on the floor. That calmed them down a bit. I got up, they stiffened at the movement, put my bow and sling in the tent and sat down again. They seemed to have calmed down completely after I brought my weapons away. Now Alice asked, “Okay, what did you catch?”

“Well I really want to know what you caught, because as you could see I had a deer with me.” Alice started, “I have a bunny and two fish.” Stephan "I have three rabbits." Sophie "I have a bunny and a chicken, he was running around so they can't blame me." I was listening carefully to their catch before replying, "All pretty good catches , I also caught a bunny, a boar and the deer." "You also caught a boar? That's more meat than the three of us have." Alice exclaimed in surprise. "But you also managed to bring it in time?" added Stephan in surprise. Sophie said nothing, she looked at me alone and asked without words or gestures if I wanted to follow her after dinner.

Cooking the meat went as Stephan said, it was a breeze for me. When I found my spices for the meat, I promised that it would get even better. Just before I finished I heard Stephen's stomach grunt, I looked at him and he looked the other way. Then I cut it up and gave each his part, Stephan and Alice protested, but I said I had too much.

I had only cut the boar, the deer was still intact. When the others took a bite I watched expectantly. I heard the approving sounds and knew I had done well and started eating. Everyone even took a second round, the rest of our catch had we put under a tarp. I'll take it to the butcher tomorrow and divide the money.

After dinner Alice and Stephan immediately went to bed. Sophie sat down and I knew why. "Okay, what do you know." "First, don't be alarmed, you're not human. Second, you have to teach me how to cook like that @ _ @." I laughed at her second point, but quickly got serious "Okay I can, but what do you think I am?"

"I don't know and why do you ask me? I only know from the connection I feel when another supernatural being is around and I just found out I'm a witch." "There you have a point." We sat in the silence, then Sophie got up , wished me a good night and went to bed. Lost in my mind, I didn't see the log cabin man sitting next to me.

I also looked dazed when he said, “Those are fine hunting skills do you know that kid?” “Yes I know, did you see me hunting then?” “Yes boy I have to say when you go into the army you need to be a sniper, that position is for you.” The compliment made me blush. "That's very nice of you to say, but I hope not to fight for a war. Can I know your name? Otherwise I have to keep calling you with "Hey" and "Sir"." "Oh, do names even matter? What I can tell you is that you can always get into my cabin even when I'm not there."

"You don't have to do that, you know that? We've only known each other for 12 hours." "I know, but the invitation stays so if you need some thinking time, that's a good place. I'll probably see you again, until then."

And he walked away. I also got up then and went to my tent and went to sleep. The next morning I was woken up by Sophie, she said in a whisper, "If you clean up the tent, I will pack our things." Then I got dressed and started cleaning up the tent. Five minutes later I heard that Alice and Stephan also woke up and started cleaning up too. Before we started walking, Sophie's mother came, as she said.

"I'll pick you up. We have a busy day today, we still have to buy all your stuff. Say goodbye to the others, because you will only be able to see your friends again in the autumn holidays in three months. Of course you can also write to them."

Sophie sighed and looked at us "Well I have to leave now and I won't see you for a long time. I hope you can manage without me" she added with a sad smile.

She walked to Stephan first and grabbed his arms, then walked to Alice and gave her a hug. Then she walked over to me and gave me a hug too "I'll pay attention and keep looking for what you are, if you discover it yourself earlier I want to know everything when we see each other again." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and squeezed her arm. She released me and stood next to her mother with her things. They disappeared in a second. We remained silent for the rest of the trip to the edge of the forest. Alice and Stephan were picked up at the edge of the forest, and they immediately went on holiday. I walked home alone thinking about the past few days.

When I stood in front of my house I saw that Will's car was not there, so he was still working. I just stepped into my house when I saw the man from the cabin in the backyard, before I even moved, he was already walking out of our backyard.

In the backyard I saw Christopher sitting "What was the log cabin man doing in our yard? Do you already know him? What were you talking about? And does Will know about him?" I fired my questions at him.

Christopher kept looking ahead for a while before replying, "I know him for sure, he's an old friend of mine, we've been through a lot of things together. I suddenly ran into him on the street and asked if he wanted to chat and since it was a sunny morning we sat in the backyard. No Will doesn't know about him, let's say he doesn't approve of my friends."

Confused because Dad didn't see his friends because Will said so, I asked (without even realizing I called him Dad), "Why doesn't he disapprove of your friends Dad? He doesn't have to deal with them."

"It's not that simple, Will ... Will doesn't like unusual people." "Is this about supernatural beings? You don't have to be so secretive I found out while camping that Sophie is a witch."

He looked at me in surprise. "So you already know that some people are not people. Never knew that Sophie's mother was a witch and apparently Sophie too."

I rolled my eyes "But I've known that since yesterday. Apparently I'm supernatural too, because Sophie felt something in me. She was talking about her connection to other supernatural beings." Again Dad looked ahead, I thought he was going to be silent so I already got up to leave.

"Maybe it's time to tell you more about my side of the family. Have you never wondered why you couldn't see my mom and dad? That's because they didn't approve of me dating a human."

I looked at him in surprise, then quickly sat down next to him again and listened even more carefully to what he said.

"You guessed it I'm something else, my family and I ... we are shapeshifters. Of course it would make sense if we could all change to the same thing, but that was the special thing. We were genetically related, but we all had a different shape, father was a snake, mom a swan, my brother and your uncle a bear, my sister and your aunt a lynx and I, I was a white tiger."

He wanted to tell more but heard Will's car. "Don't tell Will, he was hoping you were a "human" like himself." I nodded.

"So you need help with the meat for the butcher?" "Um ... yes. Yes I need help. Do you know I caught a boar and a deer?" Immediately I saw my father's eyes glisten. "No you didn't say that, your hunting skills are really good." Proud of the compliment I went to get the deer.

I ran into Will in the hall and he asked, "Where are you going to? We still have to pack up." I wanted to tell the truth, but thought about Dad's story. So I said loud enough that Dad heard and understood what I meant "I'm going to the butcher, Dad wanted some sausage for bread and for on the way." I saw disgusted and offended eyes and hated him because he was jealous and had to think of the shapeshift of Dad. He should be proud that Dad gave up everything for him. I wanted to say something about this, but still went to the butcher with the deer before doing anything stupid.

I soon heard Dad's footsteps. I heard that he was enthusiastic and had to refrain from eating the deer. "That is a big catch. And you caught that with your bow? Remember I don't do an arc game with you if you're my enemy."

We laughed at his joke. Still, I had to know, "What excuse did you actually use to get away?" "I said I forgot to tell you which sausage I wanted and so I came to say it. But now I choose the sausage myself." We walked quickly to the back of the butcher, apparently Dad had already informed him because he was already waiting.

The butcher always made a fair offer that matched the value of the catch. And this time he even gave a very high amount, 600 dollars. Immediately I agreed and asked him if he also wanted to add free sausage. The butcher looked at my father and laughed, then went in to get the money and the sausage. He handed it over to me with a super funny bow. I greeted him and threw the sausage at Dad.

Immediately I heard the paper tear and I smelled a wonderful herbal scent. "Be careful, if you are not used to spicy you should not try this." Challenged by his comment I asked if I could taste a piece. Grinning, he looked at me. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I ignored his warning and took a bite. It was an explosion of sensations when it hit my tongue. It was sweet, sour, spicy, mild, smooth and tender.

Unfortunately the spiciness got the upper hand and then my tongue burned.

I gave a cry through the change. He then looked at me. In that look I saw a twinkle of amusement, but his face only radiated concern. "Do you want water to rinse it away?"

I shook my head, "Will probably wonders why it takes us so long. Not that he's concerned about us, but especially concerned about his plans." Dad sighed. We then walked quietly home.

I immediately walked to my room to pack. I was done in half an hour and was waiting downstairs with my suitcase.

Suddenly I heard Dad yelling at Will who was yelling too.

I quickly flew to their room and saw Will holding on him with something sharp. Cleverly I ran to my room and took an arrow and my bow. I put the arrow down ready to shoot.

"LET HIM GO!" Will never thought I had my bow with me. Immediately he released Dad, who let out a growl. He then turned to me, "You're making a really big mistake, kid." Angered at his choice of words, I almost fired, but I saw that he was holding his knife pointed Dad. "Shoot and I'll throw this knife through his heart." He saw me stop and looked maliciously. "If you try to hurt me he'll get hurt." Then he walked out of the room and got into the car and waited for us.

I quickly ran to Dad. "What happened?" "He found out I spoke to a friend." "Why didn't you transform?" "I couldn't, he scattered some powder that left me paralyzed." "Why are you still with him? ? Why didn't you break up? "He looked at me silently, it hurt to know he was hurting because of me. "When I graduate, I make sure he disappears," I promised him. We went down in silence and sat in the car. Will sat alone in the front Dad sat next to me. _"_

_What had started great has now become hell." I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the twist in the story is something that I'm proud of. I typed his feelings as good as I could and I hope you got the same hate towards Will that I got. The chapters are getting longer and longer. I didn't want that to happen but otherwise you'll get cliffhangers.  
> To you reader, could you please comment. I'm getting the feeling that I'm writing in the dark because no one says if it's good or bad.
> 
> Well, See you next time :D


	7. Something I'll Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight between Will and Dad, they're now stuck in a traffic jam. While Sorce is looking in his memories of signs of the evil Will, he comes across something else. After they got out, they go to a hotel to stay for the night. Other secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick mention, I've concluded lyrics from two songs.  
> The first one is Stay - Zedd and Alessia Cara  
> The second one is Sugar - Maroon 5  
> You can sing along if you want.  
> And I don't know is I need to do a disclaimer, I even don't know how to, but all the rights go to the artists.

Well there we were sweaty and silent in the car, with the windows wide open, on the highway in an hour long traffic jam with my psychopath of a stepfather. And the most lovable man in the world, Dad. And then me, I was an adolescent who has just received a threat from a person I thought I loved. And to make matters worse, the radio was playing stupid western music, of course Will liked it.

I would have preferred not to get into the car, but instead go to the forest. Of course I couldn't leave Dad alone, as long as Will was in our lives.

Meanwhile, I was also digging into my memories for signs of Will's true nature. I just couldn't remember anything that made him look evil, even on my fourth birthday when Dad's friends came, he hadn't shown his dislike for them. I was absently remembering things until suddenly I came across a happy song from my childhood and started to tap on the beat unnoticed. For a moment I thought I had forgotten the lyrics, then it came back to me and I started to sing softly.

_Waiting for the time to pass you by,_

_Hope the_ _winds_ _of_ _change_ _will_ _change_ _your mind,_

 _I_ _could_ _give a_ _thousand_ _reasons why,_

_And I know you, and you've got to._

Dad looked at me for a moment and started to sing.

**Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up,**

**We can stay forever young,**

**Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola,**

**Underneath the rising sun,**

**I could give a thousand reasons why.**

Encouraged by his participation, I sang the chorus.

_All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time,_

_The clock is ticking, so stay,_

_All you have to do is wait, a second,_

_Your hands, on mine,_

_The clock is ticking, so stay._

Then he joined the post-chorus.

_**All you have to do is,** _

_**All you have to do is stay,** _

_**All you have to do is stay,** _

_**So stay, yeah** _

We quickly understood when one started and the other stopped.

_Won't admit what I already know,_

_I've never been the best at letting go,_

_I don't wanna spend the night alone,_

_Guess I need you, and I need to._

_**Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up,** _

**We can stay forever young,**

**Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola,**

**Underneath the rising sun,**

**I could give a million reasons why,**

**But you're going, and you know that.**

_All you have to do is stay a minute,_

_Just take your time,_

_The clock is ticking, so stay,_

_All you have to do, is wait a second,_

_Your hands, on mine,_

_The clock, is ticking, so stay._

_**All you have to do is,** _

_**All you have to do, is stay,** _

_**All you have to do, is stay, So stay, yeah** _

_**All you have to do, is stay, a minute,** _

_**Just take, your time,** _

_**The clock, is ticking, so stay,** _

_**All you have to do, is wait, a second,** _

_**Your hands, on mine,** _

_**The clock, is ticking, so stay,** _

_**All you have to do is stay.** _

The last words died away in silence.

We were so busy singing that it was only now that we heard people clapping. We looked around smiling. I saw the traffic light go green and shouted, "It's green people we can go on!" There was still a few seconds of clapping before all the cars started moving.

Some honked when they passed, others we saw waving at us.

We quickly arrived at our stopover. We stopped in a parking lot in front of a highway hotel.

When we entered, a cheerful young lady gave us all a party hat and asked if we were singing along. Dad and I nodded, but Will returned the hat and walked to the counter without saying anything. The young lady looked at him for a moment and then at us, we just shrugged. She told us to follow her, so we followed her.

She walked up to the elevator and pressed number 5, we quickly walked into the elevator before the doors closed.

She quickly inquired, "The happy one is a six-year-old girl. Her name is Esmé. She is also a cheerful girl who is very spontaneous and sweet to everyone." Because I suddenly remembered that a birthday always has a group of people, my shyness started to take over. Dad squeezed my hand reassuringly, I looked at him and immediately got a smile and I gave him one smile back.

The elevator opened and… I didn't expect this to be a room with a beautiful view of the surrounding countryside. I almost wanted to run to the windows when my collar was grabbed. I immediately understood that it was time to sing. The young lady counted down, when she said zero everyone started singing at the same time. I started out a little soft but in the middle of the song I started singing louder and at the end I sang almost the loudest. Everyone walked over to a girl and congratulated her, I saw that nobody gave her a present. Dad stood in front of me and I closed the line.

Dad congratulated her and immediately walked over to the window to tease me. "Congratulations on your sixth birthday Esme!" I said as I shook her hand. Before I walked away I asked out of curiosity. "Why didn't people give you a present? Have they given it yet?" Esme laughed, her laughter sounding like the purest bubbles. "No, they didn't give me a present, because my birthday is tomorrow, but they already celebrate it here and most of these people are strangers to me just like you are. Besides, aren't you the boy who was in a traffic jam and sang with his father Stay from Zedd and Alessia Cara? Where is your father then?" "Oh, so pre-congratulations on your birthday. And yes we were indeed singing in the traffic jam. If you want to know, my father walked over to the window. And I would like to go there too, so have a nice evening." "Thank you and the same to you, would you like to sing for me one more time?" "I'll ask him."

I had to restrain myself from running, because this room was big. When I arrived I looked out at the beautiful plain with the sunset. I wanted to take a picture, but I remembered that my camera was in my bag that was in our room.

I quickly said to Dad that I was going to get my camera. Then I walked to the elevator. I pressed the button for the ground floor and immediately walked out when the doors opened. “Sir can tell me where is the room for the Mights?” “Number 2, then room 30.” “Thank you.” And quickly back to the elevator, number 2, and to room 30.

I opened the door and searched my bag faster than ever. And I found him almost immediately. Before I went out again I saw another suitcase called Clara Bane. I didn't think it was special until I heard kissing sounds from Will's room. I looked through a crack and saw Will lying on the bed with problably Clara, naked.

Immediately I walked out of the room. As I went back to the party I thought, _"Why are you cheating on Dad with her Will? Is my father not good enough? And didn't you like other men?”_

I quickly walked to the window and saw that I was just in time to take a picture. I immediately took about three photos. I then looked for Dad, I searched the room and saw him talking to another man in the corner. They both had a piece of cake.

 _“First the cake then the bad news”_ I thought.

I saw that the cake was almost finished and quickly walked over, I had taken the second to last piece of cake. Then I walked to the corner.

I heard them laugh. I then stood next to Dad and tapped him on the arm. Immediately he ran his hand through my hair, unfortunately I was too late to avoid it. They laughed again.

"This is my son Sorce, Sorce this is Marc." Marc held out his hand. I looked closely at his hand and saw a ring and shook his hand. "Marc can I ask you something?" "Of course boy." "What is your last name and what is your partner's name?" “Well, that is a special first question. But my name is Marc Bane and my wife Clara Bane, why do you want to know this? ”

I looked from one to the other, my eyes remained on Dad. “Dad do you have a chair and a place for your cake? Marc it seems useful if you have that too. What I am going to say concerns you both. "

They looked at each other cautiously. "I went to the room for my camera, is that right?" Dad nods and I continued “Before I came back I saw a suitcase with the name Clara Bane. At first I thought it was wrong delivered, but then I heard kissing sounds when I went to look in Will's room just to see Will and I think Clara was lying half naked on the bed.”

Dad looked glassy and I couldn't determine Marc. Dad replied "Is that true, about Clara and Will?" I nodded carefully. He sighed wearily. “I should have broken up when you were four. And I thought he didn't like women. ” he sighed again.

Marc then said "I would like to say that Clara doesn't do this, but now that I hear this I understand why we have cigarettes when neither of us smoke."

Dad collapsed even further on the chair. Marc grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

To make the atmosphere a bit more cheerful, I asked “Dad?” "Hmm." "Esme asked if we wanted to sing for her birthday." A small smile appeared, "But of course we're going to do that, come on."

He walked over to the young lady “Do you know where the microphones are? And are they connected? ” “The microphones are in the box behind the stage. And they're already connected. ” Dad thanked her and walked straight to the back of the stage. "Do you know what I thought of singing?" I shook my head. "Sugar from Maroon 5. You do the high parts and I do the rest is that good?" "It's fine, why Sugar and not Stay again?" "Because I want to see this as a new beginning with a love not yet found" "You are very romantic." I said with a wink. He winked back and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to sing for you. Sugar from Maroon 5” immediately the track started playing. 

He then started singing, completely absorbed in the song. A pure passion radiated from it, now I saw why people liked him so much, it was sung with the heart. Just like I did.

**I'm hurting, baby,**

**I'm broken down,**

**I need your loving, loving,**

**I need it now,**

**When I'm without you I'm something weak,**

**You got me begging,** **b** **egging,**

**I'm on my knees.**

**I don't wanna be needing your love,**

**I just wanna be deep in your love,**

**And it's killing me when you're away,**

**Ooh, baby,**

**'Cause I really don't care where you ar** **e,**

**I just wanna be there where you are,**

**a** **nd I gotta get one little taste.**

_Your sugar,_

_Yes, please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me,_

_I'm right here,_

_'cause I need,_

_Little love and little sympathy,_

_Yeah you show me good loving,_

_Make it alright,_

_Need a little sweetness in my life,_

_Your sugar,_

_Yes, please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me._

**My broken pieces,**

**You pick them up,**

**Don't leave me hanging, hanging,**

**Come give me some,**

**When I'm without ya,**

**I'm so insecure,**

**You are the one thing, the one thing,**

**I'm living for.**

**I don't wanna be needing your love,**

**I just wanna be deep in your love,**

**And it's killing me when you're away,**

**Ooh, baby,**

**'Cause I really don't care where you are,**

**I just wanna be there where you are,**

**And I gotta get one little taste.**

_Your sugar,_

_Yes, please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me,_

_I'm right here,_

_'cause I need,_

_Little love and little sympathy,_

_Yeah, you show me good loving,_

_Make it alright,_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar_ **(your sugar),**

 _Yes, please_ **(yes, please),**

_Won't you come and put it down on me,_

_Yeah I want that red velvet I want that sugar sweet,_

_Don't let nobody touch it,_

_Unless that somebody's me,_

_I gotta be a man,_

_There ain't no other way,_

_'Cause girl you're hotter than, southern California Bay,_

**I don't wanna play no games,**

**I don't gotta be afraid,**

**Don't give all that shy shit,**

**No make up on, that's my,** ****

_Sugar,_

_Yes, please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **(down on me)**

 _Oh, right here_ **(right here),**

 _'Cause I need_ **(I need),**

_Little love and little sympathy,_

_Yeah you show me good loving,_

_Make it alright,_

_Need a little sweetness in my life,_

_Your sugar_ **(sugar),**

 _Yes, please_ **(yes, please),**

_Won't you come and put it down on me,_

_Your sugar,_

_Yes, please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me,_

_I'm right here,_

_'cause I need,_

_Little love and little sympathy,_

_Yeah you show me good loving,_

_Make it alright,_

_Need a little sweetness in my life,_

_Your sugar,_

_Yes, please,_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **(Down on me, down on me)**

Immediately we were welcomed by applause, we bowed and then put the microphones away and walked off the stage.

I already saw Marc coming, but I also saw that he only had an eye for Dad. I waved my hand in front of his face and asked if he would come along. We walked into a different corner and I said what I thought “Okay, first of all you have my blessing, that sounds really weird to hear from me, secondly are you sure you really feel that way for him? Besides, don't you have a wife?”

Immediately Marc looked at me with emotion “I didn't know he has such a good son. If I had such a son, I wouldn't worry about my partner anymore. I actually did not know that I liked men, but after the case of my wife, I don't want anything to do with women. That's understandable right?” "It is, but you still haven't said whether you really feel for him." "When I saw him there on stage, I thought 'He has passion, a great son and a good heart.' I don't expect anymore from a person.” he sighed, "But I understand when it's too early, we both still have our partner and to make it even crazier they are cheating with each other."

I felt sorry for him, he couldn't help this situation. "If you really want him that much, ask for his number and use an excuse, for example 'can I have your number so we can have a drink. Or something like that." He looked at me with emotional eyes, _and did I see a tear in the corner of his eye?_

"Can I give you a hug?" "That's alright." Immediately I was grabbed and held firmly. It felt good, it even felt like it was destined. Finally he released me, we were both sorry we had to stop.

"Okay, wish me luck." I gave him a big smile and my thumbs up. I followed the conversation between them until I suddenly felt someone pulling my sleeve.

I looked around and heard that pure laugh again. "Esmé, what's the matter?" I said with a smile.

"Thank you for singing for my birthday, I also asked someone to record it so I always have this memory." My heart almost exploded from the cuteness that this gesture and the girl radiated. "It is very nice to hear that, I hope this is the best gift you get for your birthday." "But that is very easy, if good singers sing a song especially for you, almost nothing can surpass that am I wrong?"

Now my heart exploded with cuteness. "Esme may I give you a hug?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. I gave her the most friendly hug that was so full of emotion. Then Marc came back again just after Esmé walked away to someone else.

"I did it. He gave me his number.” I laughed and said "You did know I could've given you the number too?"

He then looked at me questioningly. "Then why did I have to ask him?" "Firstly, he now sees you as a friend and secondly, my father will never answer or answer unknown phone numbers."

He knew nothing to say and just stared. So I asked "Why are you at this party? Are you a friend who was invited along or are you a brother or something like that?” "I am indeed family, I am an uncle of Esmé and why are you at this party? Not that I mind.”

I chuckled "We were just asked to join, who is the cheerful woman who takes care of everything?" "That's the mother, she asked everyone to come and she probably hoped you would sing. And if you're wondering, I'm the younger brother. Between us, how old is your father? I am 30 years old and will turn 31 on June 20. ” "He's 31 years old and he'll be turning 32 on June 30." "He really is the perfect man." I laughed and waved goodbye to Marc to leave him alone with his thoughts. I had found my father and was just about to use the elevator, when Marc said that we could also sleep in his room with him, of course he has several beds (what did you think? Perverts).

I saw that Dad wanted to, but he didn't feel like grabbing our luggage, because then he could have seen Will.

"Okay, Dad I'll get the bags, Marc does your wife sleep in your room or not?" “No she doesn't, another sign that she was cheating. Hurry up, then we can all sleep earlier.” Marc quickly said what number he had and then ran off with Dad.

I wanted to get the suitcases to Marc's room as soon as possible. I was lucky, Will had gone out to ... SMOKE?!? Well these are too many discoveries in one day, I shook my head and quickly packed our things. Even more good luck, I found Marc's room quickly and was able to lie in bed quickly.

I heard fragments of the conversation they were having "Do you really think he'd..." "I'm sure he ..." "If you say it then I'll believe ..." The last sentence was Dad and I heard it all the way. “I am very sure that he accepts you, you are already concerned about him, even though it is not even your son. It's going to be okay. ” And then I heard them kiss very carefully . I heard them say good night.

 _“It was an extraordinary day, first I discover that Will is a psychopath, also likes women and that he smokes. And then Marc he really is the one for Dad, so caring, so concerned about us. I wonder if he accepts Dad as he is. If he does, I hope I find a kind of Marc for myself. This day I will never forget the bad things and the good things certainly not ”_ I thought before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

“You know I think we should help him, his life is starting to become a mess. But we have to wait a while before we can do anything. Marc and Christopher must first officially have something so that they can take care of Sorce together.” said the cabin man. And they disappeared into the dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of you that's reading this will look forward to the next chapter.  
> Also I hope like always that you enjoyed it.  
> Have a nice day/evening/night.
> 
> See you next time. :)


	8. A Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new friend Marc, they start off their vacation. The start is good, the rest of the days are good, but the end will change lifes.  
> Everyone is undergoing changes, some need to be accepted, some are already accepted and some never will accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say to the readers who are waiting for me, thank you for your patience. I didn't know how this chapter needed to go, so sometimes I had a block. I'm also sorry if it took so long. But what I wanted to note is that some parts may be very detailed while others aren't .  
> The ending is a example, I wanted to end the chapter, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging on a cliffhanger. It also was already 5000 words.  
> Normally I would say this at the end but I think it fits here.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and comment so I know that I'm not writing for only myself (I also need to stop asking for commenting it's pretty annoying) and as always,  
> See you next time. :)

I slowly awoke, my eyes narrowed. I saw a box with a picture frame on it. Slowly I got out of bed and approached the photo. Still a bit tired, I didn't immediately see who was in the picture. After rubbing my eyes a few times I finally saw sharp again. I grabbed it and brought it closer to my face. I saw a man standing, the name Marc came back to mind, he was standing on a rock that protruded above a ravine. He looked very cheerful. Suddenly I remembered that we were sleeping in his room and Dad had talked to him and gave a tender night kiss.

I walked quietly to the room where I thought Dad was sleeping. I opened the door softly and looked into the room, empty.

I panicked for a moment and thought he was gone, but I could still think with my common sense. He would never leave me, now that we are away from Will. The only other option I could think of was that he slept in Marc's bed.

I walked quietly to Marc's room. I thought I need to knock before I went in, but I didn't want to wake them up while they were still asleep. I prepared for all the situations I would see, then I opened the door and looked at the bed. What I saw made me want to be there.

Marc lay with his head on Dad's chest and his arm around his waist, while Dad held him close with his arm. I closed the door as quietly as possible. Then I started the search for food, completely forgetting that you had a joint lunch at 10 o'clock in the morning.

I first looked in the fridge, then in the cupboards and finally in the drawers. I had found nothing, I went back to my room hungry. Suddenly I knew that we were eating in a room, then I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 to 10. I now realized that I was still in my pajamas and the food almost started. I changed quickly. Just as I pulled my shirt over my head, I heard sleepy voices. I decided to see what happened and went back to Marc's room.

I stopped at the door because I heard them having a conversation. I listened curiously. "You don't have to worry, he already thinks you're great." “Yes, but I still doubt. What if he only likes me in the beginning? What if he doesn't need another worried father? What if- ”Dad interrupted his sentence. “Don't worry about that, you told me he allowed you to date me. If he didn't really like you, he never would have allowed you to. And I think he would love it if another person could give him love. ”

A sigh, silence, another sigh “Are you really sure? Maybe I should just ask what he thinks. After all, I may come permanently into your life. ” I quickly ran away before he would call me. I waited in my room for his question, but he said nothing. I waited a moment and then shouted “Can you hurry? The food starts in 2 minutes! ” Immediately I heard them stumble and swear. "How long have you been awake Sor?" asked Dad. “Just half an hour. Why did you come out of Marc's room? ” I said the innocence itself. Dad's cheeks colored a little. "I ... I was ... I wanted-" "Don't say anything, I understand." I said with a wink. He laughed with relief.

Marc then walked in and asked if we were ready to go down. I wanted to say something, but my stomach said enough. I quickly walked out the door with two laughing men behind me.

I waited at the elevator before entering. "I hope we don't run into Will, I don't feel like seeing him yet." Dad said. We nodded because we understood. "We'll have to get back in the car with him soon." I said with a sigh. Marc rubbed my shoulders and I leaned against him. He also let out a sigh, but I don't think of gloom. The doors opened and… Will stood at the counter with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

Before he could even notice us, Dad and I quickly sneaked to a table. Dad looked ahead blankly again, I rubbed his shoulder for a moment and then sat down next to him. Marc took hold of Dad and held him tight as he whispered to him. Then he sat down next to him.

We were slowly talking again and just started eating when we heard the elevator doors open. We all turned around and saw Clara walking in. Marc froze.

Without looking around, she walked over to Will and immediately kissed him full on the lips Which he answered immediately. Watching them licking and eating each other was horribly nasty. Will paused and took his phone, I saw him typing and sending something. In a few seconds, Dad's phone was vibrating.

Can we stay another 3 nights? Dad talked as he typed while he spoke out loud, Yeah it's alright.

“Let him eat Clara, now we have more time to get to know each other and do fun things. I heard there was an amusement park nearby and I thought it would be fun to go there? ” Excited by the word amusement park, I said, "I don't know if Marc wants to come along but I vote in favor." We both looked at Marc then. He looked at me first, then at dad, again at me, and at dad again. “Do I really have to come? I'm not really looking forward to it.”

We looked at him weirdly and then he couldn't stop laughing. Outraged by his response, we continued to eat. “Of course I feel like going to an amusement park. What did you think then? That I've never had fun?” he said with a chuckle.

I looked up at him and when he made eye contact he laughed even harder. Dad was already watching “Should we get a doctor? Or is it still going well? ” in the driest voice I've ever heard. The combination of how he said that and a straight face made it impossible to stop my smile, so I laughed along with Marc, who already had tears.

And to make it even funnier, Dad said with a poor attempt at sounding dry again, "I think this is a serious case of long laughter." Immediately after he had said it, he also laughed, we kept laughing for about 5 minutes. The waitress walked over to us and asked if we wanted to stop laughing or lower our volume.

I tried to apologize, but I was still breathless with laughter. Luckily she understood and walked away again. "Well, that was something I didn't often do around Clara. And happy with happy people. ” Marc said with a wink. Dad tried not to chuckle, but a little noise came to me. After dinner we finally went to the room to get some stuff. Fortune, did not smile at us, Dad and I.

Before we got on the elevator, Will walked up to us. "So who is that? It is not my competitor, is it?” he said laughing, but we both knew he could hurt Marc. Before Dad could move or make a noise, I said, "He a competitor? Isn't it the other way around? ” Dad looked at me wide-eyed as Will slowly turned red. "Listen to me, you annoying bastard-" "What do you want to do? Hit me with all these people? ” and I pointed around at the crowd watching. "The last word has not yet been spoken about this, do not forget that he next to you, atone for your actions." then he ran away laughing and maliciously.

"Do you know you just put Marc, me and yourself in danger?" "I know, but I show him that I don't tolerate anything from him. If only I was a little older or could already change. ” Dad said nothing, but pushed the elevator. After a short ride we entered Marc's room. We were in our room packing up some things when we suddenly heard screams from Marc's bedroom. Then we heard a door open and close with a bang, and angry footsteps.

"Marc ?. Everything good?" exclaimed Dad, "Can we come and ask what happened?" "Come on, I'll tell you." Slowly we walked to his room, where we saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. Dad sat down next to him and I sat down on the other side. "Well you know Clara is my wife, but still not sleeping with me?" Marc started, “Well when she just came in to talk to me I said I wanted to get divorced, she immediately asked why, because she thought it was okay between us. When I told her that I knew she was cheating, she became furious, you have heard the rest, I think.”

I rubbed his arm compassionately, while Dad pulled him into a hug. "You know, I don't care what the rest of us think, as long as the one who loves us approves of us." Dad said to him. I tried to give them a moment, but it didn't really work. "Sorce I want you to cuddle too, I love you even though I only just knew you." was Marc's sentence that stopped me. "Are you serious?" "Absolutely."

Immediately I stuffed myself between them for the group hug. After sitting in this pose for a long time, I asked “Are we still going to the amusement park? It is almost noon. ” Sighing, my father was blowing through my hair, Marc put his hand on my shoulder and then got up. Dad and I followed. Although the park was close by, we went by car because it was faster than walking. Since we had come with Will's car, we got in with Marc, who owned a large Land Rover. On the way there was a well-known song on the radio, Dad and I sang from the beginning, Marc sang only the chorus.

A little later we parked in front of the amusement park, we had bought the tickets this morning, while eating.

Everywhere I looked I saw something new, so I wanted to go to all the attractions. I saw haunted houses, roller coasters that flipped over, water rides, lots of stalls, but most of all, many well-known attractions. Like the rocking ship, a Ferris wheel and a free fall.

"Where do you want to go in first?" Dad asked me.

"I'm going with you on all the attractions." Marc said defiantly.

"Oh it's a competition, we go in every roller coasters that roll over, then we go in all the haunted houses, then in all the water rides and finally we go past every food stand. Is that a plan or not? ”

"I'm fine, the question is do you dare?" I replied indignantly “But of course I dare, that question is better for you. Most people who say they dare to do anything drop out pretty quickly. So do you dare?” I replied in the same defiant tone.

“I assume this has become a challenge? Then I accept the challenge.” I clapped my hands happily and immediately walked to the quietest attraction, which still turned upside down. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can also go to another theme park if you are afraid?” Marc asked in a teasing tone, but I replied "If you're so scared you can also wait, I'll be back in a few minutes and then we can go to the slide." I walked on, grinning.

I walked all the way forward and looked back, and I was immediately greeted with Marc's body. "So you're not too scared?" he laughed out loud and said "Me? Anxious? Those are two words that don't belong together.” I shook my head and sat down, of course at the front. Marc sat down next to me and Dad next to Marc.

First we waited until all places were occupied. Then we started moving slowly. Just after the turn, the first climb started.

I heard the ticking and I felt that we were going up. When we were on top we stopped for a moment, so we saw the fall and part of the park. And then we shot down. It would be nicer to fall if the pressure in my stomach was not present, but that was the case at the first attraction.

We went nice and fast through the bend, through a corkscrew and another bend. The moment was there, the looping. We came up and lingered for a moment in the middle, I felt all the blood pouring to my head and making me a little dizzy. And we went on again, we took one last turn and came back to the platform. I got out of the cart with a smile.

We repeated this process with faster, rougher, bigger and longer roller coasters. Sometimes Dad didn't come along, instead he got some nice things or he already looked at the next rollercoaster.

We got to the last roller coaster, I saw it pull you back and up first. You would hang for three counts and you would fall, of course has corkscrews, loops and steep slopes and valleys.

Dad apologized and sat down on a bench, I really didn't want to, but I didn't want to seem afraid of Marc. So I said “This is the fastest and roughest of them all. I go, I am not afraid of fast and rough roller coasters. And you?"

"I'm going too, I've been in here before so I don't mind him." Because the park would close in half an hour, there were not that many people left, so we could walk all the way to the platform. We could also choose whether we wanted in the front or in the back, we were the only ones. "I want to be in the front," I said until one last attempt to be tougher than Marc, but to no avail.

"Okay Marc I must confess that I am very excited, even though I have lost the challenge, I still want to enjoy it." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Suddenly I felt that we were being pulled back.

It took a while for us to hang still, I looked around and saw the whole park but also the height where we were now. Normally I am not afraid of heights but now I was a bit dizzy. I counted down the seconds and ... exactly at zero we fell down. I was screaming incredibly loud at first, but when we got to the second ascent I was screaming with joy now. I don't know how many loops we made or corkscrews, but I was dizzy when I got out.

"Hey, are you okay? Maybe you want a drink? Hold on to me, I'm not going to drop you.” Marc said reassuringly and a little worried.

We walked over to Dad, who got up when he saw us approaching. "And which of the two screamed so loud at the beginning?" "That was me Dad, I was quite excited, but I'm glad I did it."

_Do all visitors who are still in the park want to come to the exits? Thank you._

"Looks like we have to go." Marc said, "Fortunately we have 2 days left for the rest of the park." he added cheerfully. “And I definitely have to go to all haunted houses? I enjoy doing that. ” Dad said.

Talking about the day, we walked to the exit. It was a strange sight to see just a few cars, including Marc's. I sat in the back so Dad could sit in the front. While Marc and Dad were talking, I was thinking about the others and what they were doing now.

I could guess Sophie, she was buying things for her studies. Alice and Stephan, on the other hand, I only knew they were going to ski. Stephan said he was going to snowboard and Alice said she wanted to do the most dangerous road before she left, I'm curious if it worked out.

And then I thought of my vacation that had yet to begin. I told them that we were going to camp in a new area so that I could survive in all areas. Of course I'm not going to try the artic and desert areas, it was either too cold or too warm and you couldn't hunt and if you were unlucky you could even dry out due to a miscalculation.

No, then I prefer a tundra. I was so in my mind that I hadn't heard the question that had been put to me. Dad therefore tapped my knee, I was only so shocked that I had made a noise. “What I asked was what do you want to eat? We are going to order. We are late for dinner and we both do not feel like cooking. ”

"Uhm ... a pizza seems nice, then I take a double cheese and double bacon." Dad and Marc said in chorus "Guzzler."

"So you take double cheese and double bacon, then I take the shawarma pizza and you Marc?" Dad continued the conversation. “Then I take pizza Hawaii. It is also really tasty. ”

We drove past a dominoes (I didn't know that you can get all kinds of pizzas here) and passed our order to an employee. We got more and more hungry, that was due to the delicious smells of the pizzas.

Finally our order arrived, we immediately opened the box and started eating. After about ten minutes we had finished eating, we threw out the boxes and walked back to the car.

The next day we went back for the haunted houses and the water attractions. Fortunately it was going to be a warm day, so the cooling would be very nice. We would go to the amusement park early in the morning so we had enough time for the haunted houses and the water rides. Dad really liked the haunted houses and didn't seem to be bothered by the dark at all. _Probably an advantage of its shape,_ I thought.

For the rest of the morning we didn't really do anything exciting, so I was looking forward to the water in the afternoon. During lunch we got the idea to see who would be the wettest after doing all the attractions. Of course Marc teased me again, he said I better not be afraid of water or he would win. I sat in front of him in the attraction in silence, I thought to myself. _When I sit in front of him he gets a lot less water over him, so I am going to win._ Only I forgot that Dad was in front of me again. So when the wave came I got soaked but not as wet as he was. We now had three attractions to go.

The score now was 1-0-0 or Dad is in the lead with one point. The next one didn't hit the water, but people can touch the water if they extend their arms and legs. Unfortunately I was too short to hit it, but it was still fun. Dad and Marc got wet so the score was now 2-0-1.

Then we went to an attraction where you were guaranteed to get wet. Even though I was smaller, I sat in front of them, so I caught most of it. The score then became 2-1-1. The last one we went to was more of a “lucky situation”.

So I couldn't predict the score, but I hoped Dad got the least wet. Would be even better if it just became a draw.

So we got in, all in a separate area so that everyone had the same chance of getting wet.

This attraction had three parts to clarify, I had never been here and never seen it.

Apparently, a section was chosen that didn't get wet before the attraction started.

I fervently hoped that Dad was in that one specific part so that it could still be a draw.

Slowly we started to move, first we just went back and forth, then the part started to rotate later the whole platform started to rotate. Finally there was acceleration and water sprayed up right in front of your nose so that you got wet.

After I had the water out of my eyes I saw that, or to be precise heard it, that Dad was whining.

I laughed but was quickly stopped by a new jet of water. Then I was irradiated twice more. The platform stopped turning, the section stopped turning, we stopped going back and forth and then the gates opened so we could get out.

I waited at the exit for Marc and Dad. At first Dad saw slowly walking towards me, he had remained dry. After that came Marc and he was like a wet cat like me.

“The score is now 2-2-2, so it is a draw. Unfortunately Dad was so good, too bad you didn't win the last round.” I said teasingly. Dad said nothing, then we heard again _Do all visitors who are still in the park come to the exits? Thank you._

We walked back to the parking lot, which I noticed that it was now much fuller than last time.

Fortunately, the car was not too far from the exit. Dad then cheerfully asked "What shall we eat now?" “I don't know, we can eat pizza again or order something else, we can also go by a drive-in. You say it." Marc replied.

"I think it would be nice to go to Mc Donalds." Dad grumbled in agreement. No sooner said than done.

We were eating the food in Marc's room. Tomorrow would be the last day there were three of us, so I had an idea for tomorrow night for Dad and Marc together, I just had to check something.

"Can I ask you something Marc?" "Yes, but you have now done that." "Okay, can I ask two things?" "You have now also done that." he said laughing, Dad watched expectantly. Grunting, I asked for the last time "Marc, can I ask you many questions?" "Aww, why didn't you ask for three? But that is good. Just ask." “Is Esmé already gone? If it is no, does she need company? ” “She is not yet gone, because I have to go to the rented room with her and my sister, of course I already informed that we came a few days later. But why do you ask this?”

"Not for special reasons, but just ... to check some things." Marc turned out to be satisfied with this answer or just asked no further, while Dad looked at me. Marc already went to bed, I wanted to do the same, but Dad stopped me.

"Tell me what you came up with. I know when you have a plan.” “You miss nothing, perhaps also because you are my father. But that aside, I wanted to know because I want you to spend an evening together. I understand that you prefer to involve me in most things, but I think you should find out if you are good for each other. ” "What did I earn you from? You are the best son I can wish for.”

I hugged him affectionately and went to bed. The last day was not that special, we just walked through the park and passed all the stalls selling food. At the end of the day the announcement to leave was heard again. We were quietly in the car when Marc suddenly said, "Esmé is looking forward to seeing you, even though I have no idea why you asked this now."

Wisely I kept my mouth shut and thanked him. Dad and I already got out and I whispered to him quickly "Just be cheeky and take his keys, then tell him to change into something neater and then go to the nearest restaurant by car."

"I'll try, have fun with Esmé, send her my regards." "I'll do and you have fun too."

At the entrance I already saw Esmé standing with her mother. I was greeted enthusiastically, of course I greeted back in the same way. The mother introduced herself as Yvonne and said we were going to eat fries with chicken.

When we were in her room she immediately started baking. I was taken to her bedroom by Esme. “I know why you are with us now and not with uncle M and your father. You also want to see them together or not?”

“Yes, I want that too, but why are you already pairing? You are just officially 6.” "Yes, I know, but I think they are just a good match, they are so funny together." I nodded in agreement.

Yvonne then called us to eat. I immediately challenged her who was fastest in the dining room. She won, not because I wanted to, but because she is faster than me.

We ate our food in front of the TV. In my opinion, the evening had passed way too quickly. We sang and danced until I was picked up. When the door was opened I saw a radiant Marc and a radiant Dad behind him. I was curious what they wanted to tell me so I walked in front and urged them to run faster.

When we reached the room, they both tried to tell their story at the same time. I stopped them and let Marc tell his story first. "Did you intend this or not? In any case, I did not expect this. First Chris walked away and came out just dressed and then forced me to do the same and sit in the car. Then we went to a restaurant and he asked me this _“Marc I don't know how you feel about me, but I'm sure. I feel that you are my home, a person where I can be myself without fear of being refused. I would very much like to be and be your friend and ultimately your husband."_ I thought it was so romantic the way he asked me, of course I replied _“Before I say anything else, I want to tell you that I have never felt more alive. You bring out the best in me and I can no longer imagine my life without you. I would love to be your friend and your husband.”_ I looked at Dad for a moment, waiting for his story instead to say this "I don't really have anything to add, just that we both decided we have an ex next year and have a house or apartment for the three of us together."

"Great news, I can't wait." I then took them both in a hug, I asked them to wait a while. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my camera. I kept him pointed at us and said "On a new beginning!" Dad and Marc repeated me.

We looked at the photo and saw that he had succeeded nicely. I gave them both a night kiss and went to bed.

The next morning I was woken by the bell. I walked to the door, muttering, opening it and seeing Will. Irritated, I told him to wait and closed the door. I walked over to Dad and Marc and woke them up. Dad was already out of bed and had gathered his things. I had done the exact same thing.

Before we opened the door, Dad Marc kisses passionately. Marc was surprised by this action and was too late to respond. I gave him a hug and said "I'll see you next year anyway and then I hope I can call you Dad."

He was all radiant after I said that. We then opened the door and prepared for an hour-long drive to the new area. When we were in the car, Will said, "We're going home." And nothing else.

We arrived in our city about 3 hours later. Will picked up Brutus from the babysitter while I brought my things back and walked over to the woods. I ran as fast as I could to the cabin, I did it by a feeling that told me to be there.

I banged on it at the door. "Come on in!" I heard.

I opened the door and saw the wolf, which was black in the front and brown in the back. I looked at him frightened.

The man then said “When I spoke to you, you wanted to know my name, I am going to give it to you and tell you more about who we are and specifically what you are. To begin with, my name is Rodin Claw and I am a shapeshifter just like you and your father. My shape is a wolf and my class is an Alfa. The wolf you see here that you're so afraid of is a soul. His soul belongs to you, although I must say that you are very special. No other wolf I've seen has a coat pattern like yours. Before you are a shapeshifter you must accept what and who you are and become. Can you do that?"

With a sentence that I had not thought up myself, I said “Yes, I accept who I am and who I become. I belong to the wolf as it belongs to me.” “That's great, most wolves have to be bitten by an Alpha before they are a shapeshifter, some are a born wolf. Usually those who go without the Alpha bite are a natural Alpha. We therefore let everyone try without a bite. If it doesn't work, an Alfa can always help. Are you ready to change?” I nodded.

"Then brace yourself, because this is going to hurt like hell and." The pain I felt then could be described like he said. For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, but I still managed. When I was able to see clearly again, Rodin said “Now go home and rest, I expect you to come to me once a week so we can train. With fighting, transforming, using your senses and discovering your abilities.”

I nodded exhausted and walked slowly home. _"A new time has arrived, for me and for all the people who know me, this holiday might just get better,"_ I thought on the way home.


	9. New Improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sorce transformed he'll train with Rodin. The next day he's planning what he's learning. Back home he has a brilliant idea to do with Dad.
> 
> "I found him!" When I opened the door, I didn't expect our old closet to be the portal. "But that is not possible, I have so often hidden in it." "Yes you often do," replied my father, "but you have to go through it in your form."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I posted this much later than usual, although I said I'd slow down I didn't mean to take this long. Enjoy this chapter.

On the way home, I thought about what had just happened. At first I just wanted to run in the forest, then I got the feeling that I had to come to the cabin, there I met Rodin and my wolf, to finish it off I am now officially a shapeshifter. Even though he said to come back atleast once a week, I planned to come again tomorrow.

As I searched for the door and my keys, I could hear Dad speaking. It also seemed like calling was, at least what he was saying was an answer to a question every time. I suddenly realized that I could ask him about the abilities of a shapeshifter. I had finally found my keys, as usual in my pocket. I opened the door and immediately smelled a smell, it didn't really stink, but it was different from what I also smelled.

Little by little, the smell became stronger, so it was a living being. It smelled quite strong now, I looked before me and saw Brutus. I wanted to walk over to him, but he growled at me so I stopped. Determined it was me he walked over to me and asked for attention. I stroked him, making his tail wag. He then walked away again at the same time, the smell became weaker.

I called home and went straight to my room. I even looked at my clock and saw that I was going to eat in 10 minutes. So I couldn't do much, so I checked my stuff to see if I was missing something or if it was not in the right place. When everything was fine, I checked my bow and noticed that I no longer had arrows. "Dinner's ready!" I heard Will shout only it was screaming now.

I now walked down and ran into Dad at the bottom of the stairs. We said nothing to each other, what can we say without Will noticing? So it was quiet, the food was boring at best. After all the dishes had been cleared, Will went to the garage for his hobby.

I took advantage of his absence and told Dad. "You know I ran yesterday, don't you?" he nodded and I continued, “So I went to Rodin, indeed your friend and the log cabin man. I entered the log cabin and saw the wolf that was in my nightmare. Then he started talking about the camping weekend, he picked up that I asked for his name. He then introduced himself and said he was an Alpha. He also said that he had never seen a wolf that looks like my wolf." Dad was processing and I also saw pondering, finally he said "As I understand you're now also a shapeshifter, you are a wolf, only I don't know what you are and you certainly have questions?" I nodded, "I thought so. Bring on your questions." "Okay. To begin with, what powers do all shapeshifters have in common? Do I have to make or find a pack? Can I have problems with other wolves because they are in my "territory"? And finally, is there a special school for shapeshifters like witches? Or do I still have to go to a human school?" "There are indeed many questions that I hope I can answer all of them well. First answer, all shapeshifters have better vision, better hearing, are less susceptible to diseases and recover faster. Some can also become invisible, fly, zoom which is a combination of running and teleporting they can sense or see heat. Second answer, assuming that a wolf may be curved that you get the urge to make a pack, but I think it can also be people you care about. If you are an Alpha or Omega you do not have to search, with a Beta, the urge to protect is the reason why you are looking. Third answer, this only applies if you have are an Alpha or if they're advancing hostile to your area in attacking prey or managing property. Last answer, there is no school for all kinds of shapeshifters, but there is one for specific examples, cats, bears, horses and birds or prey. I don't know if there is a school for wolves, but you don't go there. Will will know you're different and then I don't know what he'll do. This is all I can tell, Rodin can probably tell you more and will certainly teach you to control everything. From your transformation to your behavior and appearance." "That was certainly a lot of information. Rodin did indeed offer his help.What I have noticed is that my hearing, as you said, is better, but my sense of smell is also better. Maybe that has to do with my shape?” "I think so. You will probably become faster, stronger and more intimidating.” I gave him a kiss and a hug and went to bed, because tomorrow I got up early to train.

The next morning I woke up at 7am, put on comfortable clothes and brought an extra one in case my clothes shredded during a transformation. Then I went downstairs and tried to make breakfast as quietly as possible. Fortunately, I did. I walked past Brutus and hoped he wouldn't smell or hear me. And then I was outside, I stretched before running. Within 5 minutes I arrived at the cabin, before I knocked on the door. I heard someone walking behind me, only four light footsteps. When I turned around I saw a gray wolf approaching. Right before my eyes, the wolf disappeared and Rodin emerged. "Good morning, Sorce." he greeted me, "Why are you up so early?" “Good morning, I wanted to start the first lesson today. Of course you decide what I am going to do.” It was quiet for a moment before he suddenly said "I admire your eagerness to learn, what would you like to learn first?"

I had to think about this question for a while and finally I said "Can I first know what you can tell and teach?" “That's good, also a very smart question. We are going to talk about the roles with the exceptions, the skills you need to master, we're also going to find out what gifts you have and if you are something special like a magical wolf and also the transformation and control. I intend to teach you all this in 1 year. Do you think this will work?"

I shrugged at first, but then I nodded. “Another question before I tell you which topic I want. Do you do a different topic for each season? And at the end of each season a test that tests everything we have covered, including that of the previous season?” "I think there are four subjects."

I nodded again, because I did not know what to answer. "Okay, so I want to start transforming and controlling, then the gifts, then the skills, and finally the roles with exceptions." He nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, let's get started. Now tell me why we need to be able to transform and have control?" I took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. “With transformation you can change your form and communicate telepathically with your group. With control you can choose whether you completely transform, your hands or your legs. I don't really know anymore.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “What you've said is all correct, you just miss some information. With control you can also determine when you are strong or fast, your hearing is good or your smell is good. When transforming you also learn to change quickly. If you are lucky you can also learn to transform with something special, the most famous being wings. Just as the power differs between the same species, the size of the wings differs. You also have wings that are more common than others, the angel and demon wings are perhaps the best known, but not the most common, the dragon and griffin wings are more common. You also have special body traits such as, fire resistance or feeling like fire, being cold-blooded, healing even faster than the others or a much larger/stronger build than the others. Have you understood this?”

"I think so, but it's an incredible amount of information." We then sat in silence. "Okay do you want to start transforming? We actually have to start transforming, otherwise you can't know what to get under control. Just as the acceptance this s going to hurt a lot, fortunately this is only in the beginning.” he added with a laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to try. Just tell me what to do.”

"First you have to try to find the wolf in yourself and ask him to come out, like I said he is a soul that you have accepted. After he answers, tell me what he said. If he says no, we'll try until he says yes, but if he says yes, imagine running around like a wolf, running fast like a wolf, running strong like a wolf, and having animal instincts. If you succeed you will experience a more severe pain that you've never experienced before. I wish you good luck and strength, if you are a wolf I'll also transform so that we can still communicate.”

I quieted my thoughts and tried to think of nothing but the wolf inside me. After a while I saw him sitting, he was waiting. Slowly I walked over to him, my hand extended. When I stood in front of him, he touched my hand with his nose, then licked once and then looked at me expectantly. I knew the time to ask was now so I immediately asked "My beautiful strong wolf, would you like to come out?" He looked at me diagonally. He came closer and stood beside me. Once he looked at his tree trunk and back at me, I immediately understood that I had to sit where he was so he could go outside. Forcing myself to walk slowly, I walked to the tree trunk and sat quietly. I looked again at the wolf in front of me and prepared for the pain. That pain came… only it wasn't much more painful than a deliberate kick, maybe it was because I was no longer conscious, maybe because Rodin was different. Anyway, I was going to ask Rodin if we were transformed back.

For a moment everything was black until I saw the ground again, but the ground was much further than I had seen in my human form. I quickly looked around and saw a smaller gray wolf in front of me. Suddenly I heard Rodin's voice in my head, he said _'I see it worked. And are you satisfied with your appearance? I am fascinated by how quickly you did this and your size. I have never seen such a big wolf.'_ With pride I replied _'I am indeed satisfied with my size and my wolf, how can I not be proud of it? Isn't it part of myself?_ '

He did not answer.

_'Okay, to transform back you have to walk back in your mind to where you saw your wolf. Your human should be there. Tap it for a moment and then sit down. He will walk away by himself.'_

Again I silenced my thoughts and tried not to think about anything, only it was much more difficult now. Because with my new nose and new ears I received all things that I couldn't receive as a person. However, I managed quite quickly, I saw myself waiting. I tapped him with my nose and sat down when he got up. I saw myself walking away slowly, again I was waiting for pain but this time I felt nothing.

I started to worry a little bit, because the first few times have to hurt. Immediately when I saw the ground again and Rodin before I asked “You said I would feel pain while transforming, but I only felt pain during the change from human to wolf. Is there something wrong with me or will I get hurt later?”

He looked at me in wonder, then he started to mutter to himself and before I could say anything, he said “There are only a few options, 1 you do get all the pain later, 2 you are a born Alpha or something that is just as strong or stronger than an Alpha, but then I don't know what you are, 3 you have unconsciously done it many times before. Can you confirm that this is your very first time to transform? ” "I have only found out that I am a wolf since the camping trip, but then I had not yet accepted the wolf." “Then I think option 2 is best. I will ask if anyone has an idea and I will also inquire with the Order. I hope I can find something. It is enough for today, you can practice the speed with the transformation so that you can do it in half a second or try to get control. If you want to learn further you can come tomorrow. But for now until then.”

I nodded and waved at him before I started to walk back. Suddenly I heard something walking behind me, I immediately looked back and saw my wolf. Since I was not yet far from the cabin, I walked back and knocked on the door again. Surprised, Rodin opened the door "What's the matter Sorce?" He then looked behind me and said "I've never seen this before, do you know if normal people can see him too?" "No I don't know, I suddenly heard him walk behind me before I was back on the path." "I can't help you further, so let's hope he can't be seen by normal people." I said goodbye again and walked on, but now with my wolf next to me. I had a strong tendency to stroke it like I did with Brutus. I held out my hand and it stopped when I touched it and saw it enjoy. His eyes were closed and he trembled with pleasure.

Suddenly I also felt that I was being caressed and immediately stopped stroking, the feeling then also stopped. I stroked it one more time and again I felt the feeling, I did this a few times until I came to the conclusion that I felt everything that happened to him. I then walked on and down the street, a cyclist passed by and greeted me. I greeted him back and to my relief normal people could not see my wolf, but now I was only afraid that my wolf could be hit by a car and that I would get hurt.

So I ran quickly to my house before anything could happen. My wolf, which I call Cerberus from now on, sat down until I opened the door. Immediately I smelled Brutus again, who now didn't growl towards me, he even came wagging at me. Animals also couldn't see Cerberus. "Hey? Anybody home?" I called, I got an answer from Dad in the attic.

I went up the stairs to the attic and heard a patter, apparently Cerberus could climb the stairs. "Hello S- Who is that next to you!?" "So you can see it? This is my wolf shape, I named it Cerberus.” "Okay I can understand this is your wolf shape but how can he walk next to you? Has he been seen by normal people? Please say you've been careful." "I don't know how that is possible, but Rodin said he will ask the Order around, can you tell me what the Order is? Oh yes, normal animals and normal people can't see him, of course I have been careful.”

“The Order is an alliance between demons, angels, witches and wizards, metamorphoses, nymphs and fairies and hybrids. There are two representatives of each species in this Order, usually the first and second born of the species."

"Dad, you now know what my shape looks like can I see your shape?" He sighed, got up from his chair, and was instantly transformed into a savage white tiger in front of me. He had disappeared in an instant and there was now dad again. "Where did Will go?" “He's been to Dubai for work, I know he's with Clara again. Why do you want to know this? The less we know, the better.”

“Well, last time we talked about your family, you wanted to tell more, only you had to stop by Will. Now that he's gone I'd like to know more. I was born, but who is my mother and was she also a shapeshifter? Do I have nephews/nieces or cousins? Did I have a brother or sister? Where are my grandpa and grandma now? And my aunt and my uncle?" "Was this really what we talked about?" I nodded very hard.

“Her name was Joanna, she was a hybrid of a nymph and a cheetah. Unfortunately, your mother died after giving birth, she looked so happy that… you both survived. She then held my hand and told me to go on with my life and protect you from danger. Then she closed her sapphire blue eyes slowly, I was mourning for a week. My parents and my brother and sister stayed with me all that time. They helped take care of you, I couldn't face you. You looked so much like her, you weren't crying, you weren't troubled, you were just quiet and soothing. When you were a year old you could already talk, walk and run. It was still very difficult for me when someone said her name. At first I hated that you looked so much like her, you reminded me that she was no longer there, slowly I started to like that you looked so much like her, this made me feel that she was always with us, always watching. When you were three I asked my parents if I could go into the human world, they were angry at me because I wanted to do that. I didn't ask for a while, until I felt that urge again, again I asked. This time they asked why, I said it was better for you to go to the human world, because otherwise you would only be bullied by the others who did have a mother. They then let me go, but then made me promise to come to them every month to tell us how we were doing. I Agreed. I then met Will, he was really nice to you and me until he found out we were shapeshifters. He forced me to cut off all contact with my friends and family or he would hurt you. The last time I went to my family I also asked all my friends to come, I explained that I wouldn't be coming for a long time to keep you safe. They understood me, hugged me and wished me luck. Since then I don't know where they are anymore, I met Rodin for about 3 years and we are in touch again.”

"So if I understand you don't know if your brother and sister have children, but you said 'both' why isn't my twin sister/brother here?"

“If you think your twin brother is dead, you're wrong, but he's not here because he didn't grow enough. If I took him he wouldn't have made it, now he is certainly a healthy boy just like you.” "What was his name?" "His name was Zack, and he had blue eyes like your mother's, but his eyes were deep sea blue." "Do you know what shape he has?" "No Unfortunately not."

Because Will stayed away for a few days, a plan started to come to me.

"And would you like to see your family and friends?" “What a strange question that is, of course I want that! I haven't seen them in years.” “We can go now, Will will at least be away for a week with his trips anyway. He left today, right?” He nodded.

“It will take a while before I can find the portal again. Call Rodin, he'll likes to come along.” He gave me his phone, I looked in his contacts for the name Rodin. While scrolling I also saw a few other names such as, Jessica, Clyde, Robin and Seraph. The phone rang once before I heard. _"Hi Chris, what's going on? Is Will gone?"_ "Yes, he's gone, but you're talking to Sorce. Dad asks if you're coming to our house, if you're looking for us we're in the attic." _"Okidoki, I'll be there in 5 minutes."_ Then he clicked away. "Need any help Dad?" “Um… no, not really, are you opening the door for Rodin? You can hear him, otherwise you can smell him.”

I walked down, when I was just down I heard footsteps a little later I smelled Rodin. Before he could knock I opened the door. "Hello Rodin, how nice that you could come so quickly." "Using wolvespeed." he said with a wink.

We walked upstairs. "I found him!" When I opened the door, I didn't expect our old closet to be the portal. "But that is not possible, I have often hidden in it." "Yes you often did," replied my father, "but you have to go through it in your form."

"So you go to Lavlas and I was allowed to come?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to go back again." said Dad. "Let's go then? Sorce you have to stay between us so you don't get lost.” I nodded. Dad and Rodin had already transformed and were now waiting for me. I expected to concentrate again, but when I thought about transforming and opening my eyes I was already transformed.

_" That went faster than last time,"_ I heard Rodin. _" You are even bigger than Cerberus walking next to you,"_ added Dad. _" Let's go."_ I said. Dad walked in front of me and walked through the back wall, I hesitated until Rodin tapped me with his nose. When I passed through the wall, I was welcomed by a bright light. Immediately I closed my eyes, slowly I opened my eyes again and saw that Dad and Rodin had both transformed back.

I quickly transformed back.

Dad beckoned to me and then walked to the edge of this platform. A holographic screen appeared asking for data, first name and surname, then birth data, then a hand scan.

For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly a transparent staircase to an island appeared. It turned out that an island consisted of 2 to 4 blocks. I looked interestedly at the names. Black Alley, Crosses and Night Wake. We walked to the last street. "Why are the streets called that?" I generally asked. "Black Alley is for the night changers and Crosses for the very murderous changers." Rodin replied.

Night Wake Street was very neat, colorful and fun. I saw children running around here and there, they played a kind of tag.

"12, 14, 16, 18, ah here's number 22" muttered Dad, "Okay this is my parents' house, I want to introduce you to them first. I'll immediately call my brother and sister and ask if they can come.”

"But shouldn't we pay attention to the time? Imagine what Will will do if he comes back and can't find us?” "Don't worry," said Dad reassuringly, "the time you spend here won't pass in the human world."

I sighed with relief. Dad walked to the door, hesitating for a moment whether to wait or knock, but knocked on the door to be sure.

We all heard banging and a key in a lock before the door opened. The man who opened the door looked a lot like Dad. He looked at Dad for a moment and then shouted “Aria! Aria come quickly!” We now heard someone panicking. "There are no problems, are there?" “No, but we have visitors. A visit from someone we haven't seen in 9 years, but he's not alone he brought two more people. You probably know one of them, the other you'll probably recognize him.”

His wife pushed him aside and looked at Dad in amazement before she looked at me and put her hands over her mouth. "They're back. Mike call Xander and Felicia, ask if they come as soon as possible. Also say that they can, no must take their children with them. Then I help our guests.” she said to her husband, "Oh, get in my arms Chris. I missed you so much." Dad embraced her and had tears in his eyes, when she ended the hug she said hello to Rodin, who saluted back, and looked at me. "Is this him?" she asked Dad, he nodded, "He's grown so much, I'm curious about his shape- wait. Why is a wolf standing next to him? Just wait and tell when everyone is there.”

Then she shouted “Zack! Zack come on down! Don't whine, I order you to come down!”

I heard grumbling before I saw someone come down who looked very much like me. The adults walked in while I stood outside staring at my twin brother who was staring back. "So you are Sorce my twin brother?" "Yes I am, at least that's what I've been told. Then you are Zack?” He nodded. “Come in soon, Uncle Xander and Aunt Felicia come with Ted and Rose. They're probably coming for you and…” he then turned around and began to beam, “Dad!”

When he was called, he turned and started to beam when he saw who called him. "Zack! Zack my son.” They ran towards each other with spread arms. "I missed you Dad." Zack said crying. "Me too, me too."

I had just closed the door and had just walked into the room when the door opened and two voices shouted in unison. "Where's my little brother!"

My nephew and niece stood behind them. They walked straight towards me and immediately started talking. "What have you grown." "Do you remember who I am?" "What is your shape?" "Have you gotten stronger?" Overwhelmed by their questions, I said, "Sorry can you introduce yourself and then ask your questions one by one?" "But of course" my cousin said, "I am Rose" "And I am Ted" "Nice to meet you Rose and Ted." I said cheerfully, "Okay, who wants to ask something first?"

"What is your shape? I am a black Panther and she is a graceful Lynx.” Ted said. "I am a wolf, you should be able to see him too- where are you Cerberus?" "Cerberus?" they said in unison. "Yes Cerberus, my wolf shape. He can walk around without me transformed.” They looked at me in surprise.

“Can your shape do that? I want to be able to do that too.” they said in unison, "Can you stop saying the same thing at once? Cut it. This is no longer fun. Green blue pink orange apple shaped balloons. STOP! Okay if we both don't say anything, it shouldn't happen again. From now on you talk alone. No you. I keep my mouth shut and you talk.” "What if I ask you a question, Rose?" I intervened. "You can, at last we didn't speak at the same time, What do you want to ask?"

"Rodin and Dad said that every shapeshifter can get a special trait with transforming, do you have a trait?" “Yes, only I don't know if it is a real trait. I am invisible when I run. But it could also be because of my almost transparent coat.” “Okay, that's very useful and interesting. And you Ted?” “Unfortunately I have no trait, but I can wield magic. I am now also learning spells from wizards and warlocks.” “Also very cool, did you want to ask anything else? Oh, there is Cerberus.” They looked behind them and were shocked.

Rose said, "That's your wolf?" “He isn't that special. He has a black coat that turns brown at the back.” I said while I saw him, "Wait since when do you have dark red ears?"

He pants a few times and then stood next to me. I put my hand on him and asked if Ted and Rose would walk along, because we were expected. When I walked in, Xander and Felicia stopped talking and walked over to me, grabbed me and looked at me after a quick examination. They went back to talk to Rodin and Dad.

I saw a large sofa on which Zack was sitting in the corner, because all the adults were still doing all kinds of things, I sat down next to him. Just as I sat, I called Cerberus to jump on my lap completely forgetting that he was a giant wolf weighing at least 60 pounds. When he jumped at me, Zack jumped as I shifted so I wouldn't get crushed and asked "How can your wolf walk next to you and how is it so big?" "I have no idea." "He seems nice, can I pet him?" Without thinking, I said "Yes you can."

Just as Zack started stroking, Cerberus started to tremble with pleasure, but I got the feeling again. Zack noticed and asked anxiously, "Are you okay?" “Yes, only I forgot that we were connected and I feel everything he feels. Besides if I am a wolf what are you then?” "I'm a cheetah, just like mom, I actually have no idea how you can be a wolf. A hybrid would make more sense. ” I shrugged my shoulders.

Ted and Rose sat down next to me and wanted to stroke Cerberus and I immediately said what it did to me. They withdrew their hands and went to wait. In the end, the adults also sat down.

Now that everyone was silent, they looked at me and Cerberus or more precisely at Cerberus. “What a beautiful specimen, who is this? Is this a wolf you've caught Chris?” Mike asked.

"Well actually-" Dad started, but I interrupted immediately. "It's my wolf shape, don't ask how he can walk next to me because I have no idea how."

Mike and Aria looked at each other with a look that said, it's time we started telling stories again.

Mike then said “We have an idea how that is possible, a legend tells about a shape changer who could fight along with his shape while in shape. You all would like to sit down, because this is going to be a long story. ”


	10. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sorce is visiting his family, grandma and grandpa think they can explain a bit about Sorce's animal identity. Will they hear the missing information?
> 
> “But 100 years ago we still had tribes. A myth then circulated that if a black-brown wolf who was half-demon had blood-red ears, luminous blue eyes, many traits, and black demon wings, there would be danger. It was also said that a prosperous period would come when the same wolf could live next to his body, but half angel and with gray angel wings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. (Again) Although I want to promise to update sooner, I'll need some time to think about a good chapter that follows the trail from the previous chapters. 
> 
> I also want to mention that my summer break wil begin in a couple of days and I hope to update quicker, but my mom will tell me when to stop.
> 
> It's shorter because I thought I took to long. Just hope that everyone who reads this will like it.  
> Enjoy, :)

_A long time ago, when we could not yet open portals and had one huge floating island, the predecessors of all supernatural beings lived here._

_They were only animal or magical. The fairies and nymphs lived high in the trees or at the bottom of the water. While the animals lived on land or in the air. The first animals were all small, they were not fighting over food or territory. They all lived together in peace._

_Until one day a black creature flew by, it had horns and was giving off a dark red light. Everything he touched turned to ashes. The fairies and nymphs were safe, at least the first few times. The animals were less lucky, they were powerless against this strange strong creature. During his visit, the creature had disappeared much of the island, as did the animals._

_Every other year, the creature came to visit and killed some of the animals. At one point the island broke into pieces, each day the pieces floated further apart. Ultimately, the distance was so great that animals were separated. Some were still living in the forest, others in the mountains. The animals in the mountains had a hard time, to get to food they had to make a dangerous journey or fly._

_Over the years, they had developed themselves so they could fly. Some were very fast and had large wings, others were shy and had small wings._

_The first fight about food started when the fast big animals didn't want to share with the slow small animals. The small animals got a even heavier period, they almost died out completely._

_A brave animal went looking for a better place and arrived at an island that was even higher. He flew down happy with his discovery, only because of the height he slowly caught fire. When he reached the ground he was completely burned, he would have died if he hadn't come out of his own ashes and flew up. The others went with their first Phoenix to their island, the Cinder._

_The big animals stopped noticing the small animals, they were just fighting over food and territory. Some paired up and produced young. They lived deep in the mountain where it was so hot that they got a warmer body temperature. The generations slowly began to change and could exhale flames. The first dragons had arrived._

_The large animals that mated on the mountains were getting colder. The mountain peaks were snowed a little every day, until the peak was completely white. Due to the constant cold, the animals also became colder, they also became whiter until you could hardly see them in the snow. These creatures were so cold they could freeze you with their breath. The first ice dragons have emerged._

Grandpa stopped his story and went to drink, nodding at Grandma to continue.

 _T_ _he animals that lived in the woods increasingly quarreled with each other, after a fight a group went to an island that was always in the shadows. These animals also changed, they got night vision and eventually could not cope with too high temperatures. They learned to live from other animals, they got longer teeth to get to the veins. The first vampires have emerged._

_The animals that now live in the forest have become wild animals. Some built on speed, others on strength and others on wisdom._

_The powerful animals were the most dangerous, because of their large jaws they could crack many skulls. What made them even more dangerous was that they worked together in large groups. These animals grew into wolves and lions and later also the bears._

_The fast animals never had too little food, they could catch everything they wanted when they were hungry. These animals grew into cheetahs and lynxes._

_Then we also have the smart animals, these animals were the birds, snakes and animals that ate the remains. The birds learned to signal when there was danger, the snakes had the ability to camouflage and another example is that the small animals, such as mice and rats, learned to cooperate with the hunting of larger animals._

_Peace had slowly recovered, although there had been fights everywhere._

_Once again the black creature appeared and tried to destroy everything, but this time all the animals came together to help defeat him. Their new powers and large numbers allowed them to beat him._

_When he hit the ground, he split himself into smaller, less dangerous variants. Some still wanted to fight and destroy, others wanted to live together. The bad variants retreated to the place we now call Souls. The good ones went to the last floating island, Territium._

_All islands gave three animals. Then everything went on again, the dangerous ones had fled and the nice ones continued with the animals._

_The animals there started to be two different species at the same time, hybrids._

_All animals continued to improve, eventually all animals were able to walk upright. They slowly began to change. After many years, they had become people. They all could hunt and live with their own animal shape. Mind and body._

“This is the story everyone is told when they are children, we tell you this to clarify. Sorce this new to you, but now you know the story too." Aria said.

Mike added, “But 100 years ago we still had tribes. A myth then circulated that if a black-brown wolf who was half-demon had blood-red ears, luminous blue eyes, many traits, and black demon wings, there would be danger. It was also said that a prosperous period would come when the same wolf could live next to his body, but half angel and with gray angel wings. Of course, everything indicates that you are in the myth, but what we don't know yet is what you will become according to the myth. What question most have now is, How could they live side by side? The answer is quite simple. First, we are now more human than animals, so the animals cannot be immediately welcomed. Second, as mentioned in the myth, only hybrids can run side by side. Finally, when we die we are not guided by our animals, we immediately go on without saying goodbye. As a result, our animals are left behind and have to find a new host or hostess. Hybrids are more connected to their people, so they do last. The hybrids therefore have the opportunity to come back and live another life. ”

"In other words, a resurrection?" I asked hesitantly, then added, "So I am some rare creature that has never been seen?"

"To a certain extent, yes hybrids can have a resurrection, some even have multiple resurrections. If you want to know if you have had a resurrection, you can pay attention to names or memories that you have / know but have never done or met. If we believe the myth then you are indeed the being being talked about. ”

Silently I looked around my family, Dad and Rodin looked as if they understood, Xander and Felicia were softly discussing this conclusion, Ted and Rose had varying emotions, fear and joy, so they saw me as a potential threat and a super cool friend, Zack looked surprised at Cerberus and then at me again.

"I think I speak for most, but I find it very scary to know that you can be a danger to everyone but also a legendary creature that makes our family notorious and famous all at once. So I don't know what to think of it, but whatever happens I will love you. We are family and family takes care of each other. ”

Everyone nodded after he said that.

“Do you also know what this creature is called? And has it happened before? ” Rodin asked Mike and Aria. "Well-" Aria started before Mike interrupted her "No we don't know what it's called and we don't know if it has happened before. If you want to know this, you still have to ask the Order.” Rodin nodded.

"I think it would be better if we go now, even if time doesn't go by, we can't stay here forever." said Dad. Rodin got up and said goodbye to everyone, Dad got up and went over everyone for a hug. I softly asked Cerberus if he wanted to jump off me, then immediately he jumped to the ground. First I gave Zack a hug, then Ted and Rose, a hug to Felicia and Xander and finally a hug to Aria and Mike.

"Next time you will come, you'll have to eat with us, we'll immediately show you how it goes here." Aria said as we stepped out the door. "Good." I yelled. "Let's try." said Dad.

As we walked back to the stairs, Dad asked me, "So? How did you like getting to know your family?” "It was, let's say, a new experience. I felt that no human lived here. But it also felt like everyone wanted to attack me because they have never noticed or smelled me before. And after the story I understand it too.”

We walked on in silence. A hand scan was requested for the stairs. Dad put his hand on it and the stairs reappeared.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Dad and Rodin immediately transformed, I quickly followed their example. This time I had to walk through a bright light and think about our closet.

I walked through it, when I opened my eyes again I saw that I was in the attic. Relieved, I transformed back. Dad and Rodin followed quickly behind me.

“I'm going back home, Sorce you'll practice transforming even more. It really has to happen without you having to think. When you have mastered that, try partial transformation. For example your left arm, your right leg, your foot, your hand. We will meet again during the autumn holidays. Until then I will look for more information. Bye." and he walked away.

Dad put the cupboard back in its original place and went back to work. I went back to my room and started making new arrows. Will had clearly destroyed, burned or thrown them away. What he didn't know is that I make them myself and have all the stuff in my room. What he also didn't know was that I had knives I could throw and use to attack directly.

The next day I started making arrows again, I still had enough time. When I found I had enough arrows, two hundred and fifty to be precise, I started sharpening my knives. When the knives were so sharp that they could cut wafer-thin slices of fruit, I went outside to practice. Unfortunately I couldn't practice with my normal knife, because no one was good enough not to get cut. So I started to throw, in the beginning it was very difficult. Each time I missed the selected tree by a few centimeters. Eventually he ended up in the tree, hours later when it was almost time for dinner I had a whole series of bulls-eye shots. I threw ten more times before going in to eat.

The next day I started my day with a few rounds of running in the forest and started practicing with the bow. The next day I started practicing my transformation control and my casting skills.

This was repeated all holiday long. Eventually you started to see that I was training, I was wider and it had thicker arms and legs.

I was looking forward to tomorrow because then I could go back to school and see my friends.

Today I had nothing on the schedule, so I started exploring the forest. In some places I was not allowed to come at first because it would be dangerous. Now I went to see it, after all, I was old enough now.

The first few spots were nothing special, the next was a cave system and the last was a beautiful lake. Not the same from the deer, because it had a waterfall.

The heat made me go swimming in the lake, Cerberus came after me and threw a wave over my head. Flashing I surfaced, I quickly started to swim away after I got him all wet.

I swam to the waterfall and stopped in front of it. Cerberus approached me incredibly quickly. I was just too late to dive aside because I was pushed into the waterfall. But where I expected a wall turned out to be a niche, a niche that was quite deep.

I quickly got out and swam to my clothes. I sat in the sun until I was mostly dry. Then I put on my clothes and went down the side to the waterfall. When I ended up ,miraculously dry, in the niche, I immediately transformed.

Cerberus' eyes were better than mine. When I looked around quietly, I suddenly heard a voice behind me. I quickly sat down behind a rock and transformed back. Cerberus sat on the rock and would growl if the stranger was a threat or if he was getting close.

For a moment I heard nothing, not even with my improved hearing. But Cerberus did not growl, then I heard cautious footsteps. They came closer, about three meters the footsteps stopped. I looked carefully over the rock and saw someone standing there, quickly switching to the view of Cerberus. I saw a boy standing at my side in alarm, clarifying at the rock.

I didn't like the idea that he could see Cerberus, so I slowly got up and said "Are you also a supernatural being?" He was startled and was ready to fight me. When he noticed that he was in fighting stance, he immediately loosened. Then he replied “Yes, I am also supernatural, a Archangel. And you are a?” “I am also a shapeshifter. Who are you and how old are you?” “I am Raphael, Raphael Arch. I am 12 years old and I'm like said a Archangel. And you?" “Sorce Might, I am also 12 years old. I'm a wolf, but I'm a hybrid that I don't know my other half yet. What do you look like and what are you doing here?”

"What I'm doing here? I come here to relax, but I might as well ask you the same thing.”

"That's true."

"But what do you mean by what do you look like?" "How do your wings look like? And how do you look while human?” “Maybe it would be more convenient to show it outside. Do you come?" He ran away before I could answer so I had no choice and followed.

When we were outside I suggested to walk across. He agreed, so we walked over there in silence. "You go first to transform." he said to me.

I shrugged and transformed in an instant. I heard him whistle and say I could transform back. Then he started to transform, he had ash colored wings, they were the most beautiful thing I've seen. He then transformed back.

"You have pretty wings." I complimented him. "Thanks, but you have a much cooler wolf than my wings are." "Thanks, what school do you go to?" "I'm going to public high school and you?" "Coincidentally the same school, do you live nearby? If you live close by, you'll be put with me through regional classes.” "I live a few blocks away from the school, so I think we'll become classmates."

"Cool, I'm going to this school with my friends and who are you going to this school with?" “Well, I don't really have any friends. Only a few classmates from grade 8 attend this school. I'll probably hang out with them.” "If you ever need friends, you still have me and my friends." "Thank you, that's very nice of you. Are you sure your friends feel the same way? I don't want to be the one to break up your group of friends.”

"They're a bit like me, so they'll like you." We then both heard someone whistle. "I have to go, if I want to speak to you, can you come here?" "Yes I will do that. Go before you get into trouble.”

He nodded and transformed before running away. I also transformed and went home. At the edge of the forest I transformed back and walked through the streets.

The next morning I woke up and got out of bed. I went to the toilet, I looked at myself in the mirror when I brushed my teeth. I nearly dropped my toothbrush and quickly called for Dad. He came quickly to me and almost wanted to ask what was there when he saw it.

I.

Had.

A.

Wolf tail.

It was the same tail as Cerberus.

Dad said he knew nothing about not having control over something you already controlled.

Over breakfast he called Rodin and told what we had discovered. Rodin sighed and said it will take longer to get answers.

On the way to school I had to get used to the more balance. When I got to the place where we agreed to gather Alice and Stephan came around the corner. "Alice! Stephan!” I called as I waved. They called and waved back.

“Hey Sorce, how was your vacation? Did you sleep well in a tent?” Alice asked. “No I didn't sleep in a tent, Will canceled the trip at our first stop. It was also because he found out that Dad saw a friend again and we had a fight. It is also because we found out that he was cheating on a woman. The worst or the best thing is that Dad has a connection with the woman's husband.”

They looked at me incredulously, I rolled my eyes for the expected reaction. "Tell us the whole story and we'll tell our story." “Okay let's go for a walk, I'll tell you on the way. But I warn you, my story is very long and takes the whole walke to school anyway, so you have to tell your story during the break.”

"Okay, we can live with that." Stephan replied. "Too bad Sophie had to miss this, she would love to hear it." Alice added sadly.

"Who would like to hear this too?" we heard a familiar voice say.


	11. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at High School. A meeting with old friends, getting new friends, but the rivals are there too, new and old ones. Raphael wants to talk one on one, what is he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's late, but it's longer than the previous one. Also sorry for the weird summary, it now looks a lot more like a summary of a book.
> 
> Maybe a little detailed on the sports, but nothing is perfect.  
> This school is probably different than you're normally used to. It's because it's my story and it would be a little boring if it would follow the normal rules.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, XD

"Hey Sophie, how nice that you could come, but shouldn't you go to the witch school?” I asked. “No, the school still exists but is no longer used, so Mom is going to teach me at home. Of course during the holidays.” “That could be a good laugh. But let's go before we're late.” I said.

While I told my story to the others, we arrived at the school. Just before the bell rang, I finished telling, just as I predicted. We had to go to the auditorium so we could hear which group we were in. Stephan especially liked that I had predicted well. Each time he made a comment about it, he made others look at us curiously. Every time he said something, I prodded him in the side and he stopped. Alice and Sophie followed us chuckling.

I came first so I was the first one to look at the list.

Alice Livian

| 

Left Quarters

| 

Raphael Arch

| 

Center Quarters  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Brady Connor

| 

Left Quarters

| 

Sam Ostrum

| 

Center Quarters  
  
Melissa Vaul

| 

Center Quarters

| 

Sophie Rumble

| 

Center Quarters  
  
Oscar Rosetti

| 

Left Quarters

| 

Sorce Might

| 

Center Quarters  
  
Rana Kale

| 

Left Quarters

| 

Stephan Warren

| 

Left Quarters  
  
Robert Wisk

| 

Left Quarters

| 

Trinity Rone

| 

Center Quarters  
  
“Hey, that's a shame. We are not together. Alice and Stephan you are in Left Quarters, Sophie we are in Center Quarters. We sit with Sam, Melissa Vaul, Trinity Rone and Raphael Arch. And with you Alice are Brady, Rana Kale and Oscar Rosetti.” Isn't he the Raphael I saw in the cave, is he?

"What a pity that we are not together." said Stephan. “Well I think it's best, I think they do a competition between the Quarters every year. So if we were all in a team it might get boring, now things are getting serious.” Sophie replied. Alice and I nodded. "Well we have to go, good luck and have fun." Alice and Stephan said before they walked away.

We waved at them until Sophie said “Sorce do you already know what you are? And do you also feel another supernatural being around? ” "Yes, well no. I know I'm a wolf hybrid, but I don't know what more than a wolf. According to a myth, I would be the messenger of luck or bad luck. I don't know if you noticed but I have a wolf tail. And yes there is another supernatural person with us, I have already met him. He's even in our group.” "You mean Raphael? And can I see your tail?" I nodded.

She walked behind me and looked at it. She muttered before proposing to walk to our section. While we walked to the Center Quarters, Sam, Melissa and Raphael came along. We sat down chatting. The speech that was then given was very sleep-inducing. So when a leader came to us, I was shocked when he tapped me.

He laughed and told us to follow so we knew where our rooms were. We did go home, but only on weekends or during a vacation. The school was already preparing us for life in a university. Of course it was a lot of nagging at dad before I could go there too. He made me promise that I would call once a week how I was doing.

The girls followed a leader and turned right. We went left up a flight of stairs and then the third door on the left. Our room had two bunk beds, we had just agreed who slept where when the last one came in.

"Damn ..." he walked straight to Raphael without looking at us. "Hi I am Alex Hunt and you are?" he said, reaching out his hand. Raphael looked at his hand and back at his face, "I'm Raphael Arch and I don't shake hands with people who think they are better." Alex's face twitched immediately and he withdrew his hand. “I thought we could be friends, but if you want to be one of these losers, you should. I'll ask if I can sleep elsewhere.” And he walked out of the room.

Raphael looked at us in surprise. "Do you know him?" “Unfortunately, he was in our class and specifically disliked Stephan, Alice, Sophie and me. I don't know what your friendship is with Alex, Sam. ” I replied and asked. “During the holidays he started to act insufferably against me. He started to demand things I didn't want to do. I also said I don't want to be friends when he's acting so stupid, so we're not anymore. Edward was neutral at first, but I think Alex has a bad influence on him. Now he's just as mean.” Sam answered my question.

Since we had no lessons today we went to the Left Quarters and visited the others, Sophie and Melissa joined us before we met Stephan, Alice, Rana, Robert and Brady.

"What are we going to do now? Does anyone have an idea?" I asked generally. "We could look around and explore the school?" Rana asked, asking, "Or can we go to the sports field and play football or something?" Brady suggested. "Does anyone have a ball? Or gear for other sports? ” I said. Brady, Stephan and Alice raised their hands. "I have a football and a volleyball with me." Brady replied, "I have six tennis rackets and four badminton rackets with me," added Alice, and Stephan said, "I have four hockey sticks with me." I thought, "Let's vote, what do you want to do?" Brady and Stephan raised their hands in football and volleyball, everyone except Robert raised their hands for tennis and badminton and Robert of course for hockey.

“Good, then we can all play at the same time and we don't have to wait for our turn. Alice do you want to get your things?” She nodded and immediately returned to Left Quarters. Alice was soon back with the rackets, we had already agreed who would play tennis first and who would play badminton.

When we arrived at the sports field, we saw that another group was playing basketball and another group playing hockey. We greeted them and they greeted them back.

The tennis court was quite large, it had four playing fields. "How are we going to start? Are we doing a one-on-one game for badminton? And for tennis, do we also play a match against one? Four games can then be played. ” The others agreed with my idea. "Okay, if those who play badminton, the outcome of the rounds decides the next opponent, we do exactly the same in tennis."

Alice, Rana, Robert and Stephan grabbed the badminton rackets and walked to the back two fields. Sophie, Melissa, Sam, Brady, Raphael and I took the tennis rackets and walked to the front two fields.

Alice walked over to me and asked, “How long does a badminton round take? And how long a tennis round? " "Badminton lasts five points and tennis three?" "Okay, well, I'll tell the others." and she went back again.

"Okay who wants to start?" Only Raphael, Melissa and Brady raised their hands. “With me there is four. Now we have the first rounds. How the win and loss system works is as follows, if you win you go up, if you lose you go down. Because we can only get three winners, we play three against three in the last round, alright?” "I think it is a nice idea that we first play against each other and then together in a team." Raphael said.

“Who wants to be the first to attack me then? Raphael? ” He shook his head. I looked at Melissa who also shook her head. Brady didn't mind and even challenged me. "Oh, it's on now." I said to him.

He laughed and started bouncing the ball. It was not very difficult, but it took a long time before the first point was scored. The point was common, because I knocked the ball close to the net on the ground, which forced Brady to run all the way forward to hit it. But the ball bounced a second time before he reached the ball.

"So you're going to play it like this? I'll give you a cookie of your own dough. ” He served again, but now he smashed him so hard that he ended up in the box behind me and made the second bounce outside the box. After this, the balls became very difficult to hit. He often did them very hard and I often did them with a spin or a curve. The curves saved me, it was 2-2 and Brady hit the ball to my left so I could just hit it back. He then hit the ball all the way to the right, again I just hit it back. Only I gave him such a good curve and spin effect that the ball bounced close to the net and bounced back into the net.

"It was good, you have to teach me the trick." "Well, it actually went by accident so I don't know if I can teach him to you." I said laughing. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Well played." "Thanks, you too. What can you hit hard, I have never had to run back and forth so much for the ball.”

Brady laughed again and sat down next to Sophie. I looked at Sophie, who was slowly turning pink. I sat down on the other side and watched the game between Raphael and Melissa.

Melissa was a pretty good tennis player but Raphael had a lot more ball control and let her run back and forth just like Brady did to me. Due to the fatigue, she was unable to run and therefore missed the ball and lost. Unfortunately for her with a 2-3.

Raphael sat down next to me, watching Sophie and Sam. "I think Sophie is going to win, she is very fast and smooth and can hit most balls back so that Sam has to hit them high. This gives her the opportunity to smash and score a point.” I nodded, "Although Sam is also very good at tennis just like Melissa and Brady, Sophie knows her limits very well." Raphael agreed with me. We were watching for a while, the score was 1-0 for Sophie. Suddenly he said to me. "Sorce, can you see me in the cave this weekend?" "Of course I can, what time and when do I have to come?" "Can you meet on Saturday at 9am?" "Then I'll see you at 9am on Saturday." After I said this I heard Sophie cheering. The score was apparently 3-1.

Raphael and I walked over to her and congratulated her. Brady, Sam and Melissa stood on the other side. I was allowed to serve, I immediately tried to make a difficult service so that I could see where their weakness was. At the beginning of the round, I saw nothing that could be a weakness. Until Sam walked out too far as Melissa walked forward, this created a hole in the back right. Immediately I said to Raphael, "Right back, sharp curve." He nodded and hit the ball exactly in the middle, allowing Brady to just hit. The ball was therefore high, Sophie saw her chance and jumped in the air and smashed the ball backwards. The ball landed just behind Brady and bounced again, giving us a run.

I gave Sophie a high five and stood up again. This time Melissa served the ball, hitting it with such a curve that the ball came close to the net and bounced towards Sophie. Sophie couldn't help but play high while she tried to get a spin. She managed to hit the ball so that Sam or Brady couldn't smash back. “Nice Sophie!” Raphael said. She smiled briefly before focusing on the ball again.

Sam, like Melissa, tried to give a difficult ball, but the result was that he gave Raphael a hard ball that he could easily play low back. The ball bounced back at the net and hit the ground twice. Sophie gave Raphael a box, while the others sighed.

"We can't lose 3-0, COME ON WE CAN DO THIS" exclaimed Brady. Now they all played on strength, while we had to play defensively. I then made a mistake by moving to the center, making Sam quickly hit a hard ball to the right.

Sam jumped into the air, Melissa and Brady joined him and jumped as well. I sighed, "It doesn't matter." Raphael said with a wink. “We will win. And you give us victory. " I shrugged and got ready to serve. "Help me get a straight ball and let me see what a powerful shot it is." Raphael nodded. I just hit normally and hit the ball back gently, while Melissa, Sam and Brady hit the ball back as hard and hard as possible. Slowly all three became exhausted. She tried to hit hard, but it turned into straight balls exactly the kind I was waiting for. I hit him back again and would hit the next blow so hard you could hear the bang.

Loosely I rolled the racket in my hand, concentrated on the ball and prepared. With my control I gave my arm a lot of strength, I withdrew my hand and hit it straight down. He then bounced so high that no one could hit him, then bounced against the fence. "Who won? We have won!" I cried.

But when I looked around I saw that everyone was looking at me. "What's going on again?" "You hit the ball so hard that there is now a hole, how can you do this? The strongest person can't even do that and you just act like it's nothing.” Melissa said. Sophie and Raphael looked at each other, they thought exactly the same thing. "I don't know my own powers?" I said half laughing.

Brady and Sam shook their heads. Stephan, Alice, Rana and Robert came running.

"What happened? We suddenly heard a very loud bang. ” said Robert. "He there," said Melissa pointing at me, "punched so hard that a hole came in the floor." Robert and Rana looked at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes, as I always did when people looked at me incredulously. They wanted to ask more, but the bell rang. If we didn't get in on time, we weren't allowed in for no good reason, but it had to be a really good reason.

We quickly ran inside. Sophie and Raphael stopped with me while we were inside. I already knew what this was about, so I looked around for a muted place where we could talk without getting noticed. I saw a table near a corner in the shade, I walked over there and beckoned them to follow me.

"Sorce, do you know what you did with that hole?" Raphael asked anxiously and angrily at me. "Not really, but I do have such an idea." "Then we'll tell if you gambled correctly." "I have done something stupid, using my wolf's power for the final battle, have I been showing normal people that supernatural beings live with them?" "Exactly that." Sophie said, "Next time you shouldn't do it, if it was filmed, we were in trouble now." I nodded, I actually understood very well why it was not such a good idea to use my strength.

Sophie then gave me a hug and said goodnight and walked to her bedroom. Raphael wanted to say something, changed his mind and said nothing. I got up and walked to my bedroom, Raphael also got up and walked along.

We entered in silence.

Alex was staring angrily at the wall. I laughed in myself, I changed clothes and went to sleep.

The next morning I walked with Raphael to our first lesson, History. Our teacher was an old grumpy man who immediately snubbed everyone when he started class. He started with a long story about the past of our country. Because I had heard this so many times before, I started to prick Raphael in his side, at first he did not respond and knocked my hand away. After a while he also got bored and started to prick me back.

"Why do we have to hear this again?" I asked him softly. He pricked me again before he said softly, "Because they're afraid we'll forget everything if they don't tell us for a year and you know, I don't care." I tried to make my smile as soft as possible, it mostly worked. Fortunately, the man was so busy with his story that he heard nothing, so we continued to gland the rest of the lesson.

The next lesson was math, one of my favorite subjects. Although this was a repeat of last year, I was paying attention this time. It turned out that I hadn't heard a part yet. So I was glad I was paying attention then. After math we had a break, I went to the school yard and sat under the tree. Raphael sat down next to me and started eating his biscuit while we were talking. Sophie, Melissa, Stephan, Alice, Sam and Brady walked over to us. I waved at them and continued my conversation. Moments later, Rana and Robert also came. A little while later even five others came to the tree, some of them wanted to walk away again but I said I would sit in the tree.

They thanked me and waited for me to sit in the tree, Raphael also got up and climbed into the tree. I looked at him defiantly and climbed even further. Because I looked at him like that he couldn't resist and climbed further up, when he was at about the same height I climbed up again. I was almost at the top now, the branches were more spread out and thinner.

"Sorce? Please don't go higher I don't want you to fall.” Raphael said to me. “I had no intention of climbing higher either. But thank you for being so concerned,” I added more softly. "Will could learn from you." "What did you say?" "Nothing."

Suddenly I saw everyone walking away from the tree and someone calling us. I couldn't see who it was yet, but I heard it was a man.

“COME DOWN NOW BOYS. IT IS DANGEROUS TO CLIMB IN TREES.”

Startled, we climbed down. “I don't want you to climb that tree again, there are enough benches here to sit on. Have you understood that?”

"Yes sir." “That's great, which class are you? Center Quarters? Then you have your last hours from me. I'll see you after the break.” and he walked away.

"What is the name of the gym teacher?" I asked the others. "I think his name is Ray Pitcher, it would be funny if he hates baseball." said Alice. "It sounds nice, but maybe you should be careful now, Sorce and Raphael." said Stephan, “Can I ask why you had to climb so high again? It is not that you are recovering quickly from such a high fall.” he said laughing.

I looked at Sophie and Raphael with an oblique eye and said “Yes it was quite stupid of us to climb that high, next time I will climb an even higher tree. No I don't have suicidal tendencies, but the feeling that the danger gives you is just great.” "So be it and you Raphael, are you as stupid as our friend?" He looked at Stephan for a moment and laughed, "Apparently, I have exactly the same thing, not to mention I love climbing."

The bell rang, Stephan shook his head and entered, followed by Alice, Brady, Rana and Robert. Coach Pitcher walked over to us and told us to change quickly and come back. Because I was always good at sports I was able to run the fastest, I was also the first in the dressing room and was the first to finish.

I paused to say that I already knew where it was and left already. A little later Raphael also came out, said the same thing and ran after me. Sophie then came out and said exactly the same thing, the coach had to sigh and gave his approval. Sophie then ran to the field as fast as she could. In the meantime Raphael was closer, for a moment I thought he could run so fast himself, but then I saw that he barely hit the ground, Sophie was also very close. She was right behind Raphael, apparently she could run very fast on her own.

I looked back and grinned at both of them, apparently they could see in my eyes what I was going to do because they both protested. I planned to use my wolves speed. This allowed me to move even faster that you only felt wind when I came by. I raised my hand and I was gone.

In seconds I was at the sports field, I saw Sophie and Raphael racing for second place. Raphael was just a little bit faster. He came to a halt cheering next to me, Sophie also came panting next to me. She quickly caught her breath. Because we couldn't do anything until the coach and the others were there, we went to see the group of tennis players.

The hole in the ground was repaired. Although the tennis players were incredibly good, Raphael and I could spot mistakes that could make all the difference for the final score. We were already watching a few games when the others came walking around the corner.

The coach called us and said we were going to play tennis. "Make groups of three, then I ask if the group wants to help us play."

Immediately I took Raphael and Sophie on my team, Melissa and Sam started to protest. I said they were good themselves and only had to find a new member. Thanks to my compliment, they immediately became silent and immediately found their last teammate, Gavin Wright. In the meantime everyone had formed a group and were waiting at the field. A few tennis players walked away and patted the stragglers. The group that remained was the same size as our group. But because we only had four spaces, a group started to pass over each time.

"Okay, all of you listen. We are going to play as I say. Four fields. ” he pointed them out and gave them a number, “which number you get belongs to the field that has the same number. If you win at 1 you stay, if you win at 2 you move to 1 etc. etc. But if you lose you slide back, so from 1 to 2 etc. etc. If you are in the last box, you switch with a team that is playing over. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, then gave a grade to each group. We were number 4. And got a group that thought they were very good, I gave Raphael and Sophie a look and started playing, it was soon over. So we had to wait for the others.

The coach then asked why we didn't start, but when we said that we had already won, he said he wanted to see. Because he was our coach we obeyed, this time it took a minute longer before we won. The coach looked at us and then at the group of tennis players who were sweating on the floor. “You should be ashamed of yourself, beaten by a group of children within 3 minutes. And I just thought that the association had good players.” he then looked at us, “Well done if the tennis competition continues this year, you must participate."

And so the rest of all games went, it was a bit boring. The only group that kept us moving was Melissa, Sam and Gavin, but they weren't too difficult either. The day was almost over, everyone played their last game. Of course we were the first to finish, then we went to see the others and gave tips and encouraged them. Because of our tips, our classmates also won, the tennis players realized they had been defeated by children and plopped down on the floor. Of all the tennis players who played against us, the best came to us and told us to play against their best team. We liked it and said we were going to see how good they were.

I was most looking forward to the last hours, because it always ended with sports, which of course I liked. Sophie and Raphael, like me, were good at all sports, but they couldn't beat me in archery. Once we had archery, the coach said that anyone who could shoot with a bow should raise their hand. I was the only one. He looked at me questionably and then asked to hit the furthest target without aiming.

I didn't mind that he didn't believe me and took a bow. I felt the tendon for a moment and pulled it back a few times to get the feel of the bow. As I did, he nodded approvingly. I then grabbed an arrow and told someone to talk to me so that I wasn't focused on the target. I prepared the arrow and looked at everyone expectantly, Melissa was the one who started talking. While I was having a conversation I pulled back the tendon and let go of the arrow, Melissa immediately stopped talking and looked at the arrow.

Moments later, we all heard the sound that he was stuck, then coach went to look and called everyone to him. I had hit exactly the middle. He then said that I could choose half of the group I wanted to teach. I then chose Sophie, Raphael, Melissa, Sam, Gavin and Lee. Trinity and the others went with the coach. Sophie, Raphael, Melissa and Sam were very happy that I chose them. They said they were getting really good at archery now. Gavin and Lee were a little quiet, but nodded in agreement when they said that they learned good archery.

In my opinion, time passed so quickly that it was a pity that it didn't last longer. Everyone then had to show that they could handle a bow, so they had to shoot. First the group of coach and then my group. The coach group did moderately, luckily everyone hits the target. My group, on the other hand, all hit the target at or in the center.

The coach laughed and told me to give archery from now on.

And then it was the weekend, I didn't see Raphael when I changed clothes. Apparently he had left earlier. Sophie, Alice and Stephan came to me then and walked home with me. I tried to follow the conversations but I could only think of tomorrow's appointment with Raphael.

I went to bed tense and thought about what he would like to discuss with me, I fell asleep restlessly.

I woke up with my alarm clock I had an hour before I had to be at the cave, I took it easy. I left at half past 9 and immediately transformed. I was pretty fast, because when I looked at my watch it was 10 to 9.

I thought I had to wait a long time, but I saw Raphael appear in the entrance of the cave. “Hi, Raphael. What did you want to talk to me about? And why were you suddenly gone yesterday?" "Good morning, Sorce. I was just gone yesterday because an Archangel at the age of twelve learned which element they master.” I nodded and asked “And what are you then? Was it actually necessary to meet with me?” “I could also do it over the phone, but personally I think it's better. Can I first ask how many types of elements there are?”

“Of course, let me think about it. Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Time, Nature, Love and Hate, Day and Night, Heat and Cold, Life and Death. These are all of them, aren't they?”

He shook his head "You still miss the assassin class, combat class and healer class." "But what are you then?" "I... I'm... Sorry, I just can't." "Don't worry, take your time." "I am a Fire Archangel, but I also belong to the assassins."

Something was bothering him, something he wanted to say but couldn't. “Hey, there is one other thing. I see it in your eyes, you look difficult." "There is indeed something else." He got tears in his eyes, I wanted to comfort him but he got it under control again. "Do you believe in Soulmates?" "If you asked that when I just knew that I was a wolf, no. But I saw it with my father. He met a man named Marc. They were so happy those few days. Even though I think Dad will wait until I'm old enough to live on my own before moving in with Marc.”

“What a beautiful story. But you certainly wonder why I asked you this. During the ritual you see who your Soulmate is, if you see nothing it means that you do not have a Soulmate, but if you do see someone it means that you are going to meet him or her. If you don't know anything about Soulmates you will get that click, which people especially have in friendships.”

"Do you have one? Do I know him or her?” I didn't realize he was looking at me differently than yesterday, when he said in a broken voice, "Yes I have one, you know him and you would think he's perfect for me." He then looked at me again, with his sad eyes.

If I knew then why he looked at me like that, I would have stopped him. He paused before taking out his wings and flying away. With my thoughts full, I quietly walked back home.

POV Raphael  
It hurt to see him looking at me, but not understanding. What hurt even more was the thought that he could also be with someone else. And then I should be happy for him, but I would never be able to. I belong to him, just as I would always follow and support him through thick and thin.


	12. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last year done, Sorce is anxiously waiting for his last grade. Raphael will be angry with Sorce, he'll also tell the truth when Sorce talks with him privately.  
> Alice and Stephan get surprised and lose a bet with Sophie.  
> Some old friend will be in Sorce life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before the story begins I wanted to note that this is a POV switch. I did want to make more but I thought this was better, it's also improved and sadly Alice and Stephan won't have a POV.

POV Sorce

The first school year passed quite quickly, with Rodin's and school classes, I had almost no time to get bored.

Learning and recognizing the gifts was also easy, for the test Rodin asked several people to come so that he could test me. In the end I had to recognize a total of fourteen of the sixteen gifts. Of course I had passed this with flying colors.

I found the skills much more interesting than the gifts, I learned here how to fight and kill when needed. I also had to face several opponents at the same time and then I had to work with Cerberus. Our band probably made us a strong team, every time we covered each other's backs when we were fighting. I made sure to shoot anyone who jumped at Cerberus while he's attacking and he attacked anyone who came too close to me. As a test we had to walk a route through the forest together, we could just be attacked during the trip. We reached the finish without injury, except for a few bruises.

Finally, I was taught about the different roles and exceptions. This was probably the easiest thing I've ever had in my life. The base was namely Alpha 1, Beta 2 and Omega 3. The appropriate exceptions were, Soulmate of the Alpha then you were 1.5 and if you were an Omega without a pack then you were 4. The definitions of all roles were easy again to remember.

The Alpha must take care of his pack and drive enemies out of their territory. The Beta had to take care of the babies and children and raised them. They also had to take care of order and peace among, order so that there was no quarrel and peace so that when a stronger enemy arrived, they wouldn 't notice them. The role of the Omega was sort of the easiest in the pack but the hardest if you were alone. If an Omega belongs to a pack, they should do the same as the Beta but they don't need to feed or raise the babies and children. If an Omega was self-employed he or she had to define his or her own territory, he or she does that by making the same round every day so that the scent remained fresh. The Omega then had the same tasks as an Alpha except for taking care of the pack.

This was clearly a theory test that you had to learn. Fortunately we did everything during the holidays, so I had enough time to go through my notes again and have me tested by Dad.

It was amazingly easy when I got my last digit back, Rodin said that I had completed my education and was recognizable as my role from now on, in this case the Alpha. It also went well at school. Year one and year two were no problem, Center Quarters had even won even though the difference with Left Quarters was 2 points.

Years three and four were a bit more difficult, but it was still fine. No fail marks. Contrary to recent years, years five and six were difficult. All teachers were now overdosing us on tests. The only subjects I had no problem with were miraculously history and mathematics. Miraculously, I had barely enough so far, but if I failed, I needed one more to pass.

On the day that my last grades was to be announced. I was sitting at a table in the cafetaria. Everyone sitting here was waiting for their final grade, some of them weren't worrying and were moral support to their friends who were worried. Some were not even there, they knew it made no difference whether they got a good grade or not.

Alice and Stephan were planning the party, so unfortunately they weren't there. Sophie already knew that she had passed and although she wanted to come, her mother thought it was time for her to take the last witch exams. Only Raphael was with me, he sat behind me and massaged my shoulders. His touch calmed me down a bit, but it didn't help when my name was called. I got up slowly, everyone was looking at me now. I looked at Raphael for a moment, he squeezed my hand and gently pushed me forward.

When I was standing by the announcer, I listened intently. He said “Might, everyone knows you need a pass. I will not wait any longer and publish the grade.” He picked up the sheet and read “You have an 8. Congratulations, you passed. I'll see you at the handout at noon tomorrow. ”

I jumped into the air with joy, Raphael came up to me and I jumped into his arms. He almost fell, but quickly regained his balance. "When did I become a coat rack?" he asked. He then dropped me and laughed at my groan. "That's your own fault." I grimaced, then I pulled him outside to go to my house. I wanted to tell my father the good news first.

In front of the door I took my keys and almost unlocked the door. Will suddenly opened the door and first glared at me and then nice at Raphael. "Hello, Will" I said coolly. He didn't answer me, but he moved aside so we could get in. I wanted to ask where Dad was when Will suddenly ran upstairs, I immediately ran after him with Raphael on my heels.

Last time, he had tied and threatened to injure and even kill Dad. In the attic I heard noise, I quickly grabbed my bow and my knives. I handed the knives to Raphael and kicked open the door. Dad was panting in the corner, ready to attack. Will stood in front of him with a black dagger, probably dipped in the same stuff that hinders us from transforming. Instead of taking an arrow, I used my wolf speed to get to him, turn him around and disarm him. He screamed when I held his arms behind his back.

Raphael was just standing in the doorway not knowing what to do, I asked him to check my father. He then immediately walked over to him and knelt. Will couldn't resist and said “If I were you I'd watch out boy. He's a dangerous monster who can cut your throat just like that. ” Raphael looked at him cold-bloodedly, while I grabbed his arm a little tighter.

When Raphael got up, he looked at Will and transformed. Now I saw that he had dark red wings instead of the gray one and a large sword that apparently cut with both sides. And to be honest, he looked even better now than before his ritual.

Will then looked at Raphael in fear. I released him so he could get up. I had my bow on him thinking he would run. "Will, I want you to leave us alone. Dad and I lived with you long enough and this was the last straw. You pack your things, walk quietly to your car and drive away. Is that clear?" He nodded very slightly.

When he had all his things he calmly walked to his car and put everything in the trunk. He got in. I thought he was already gone until we got down and saw him drive away. I was just about to ask what happened when suddenly there were squeaky brakes outside and a loud bang.

I ran outside and saw Will's car dented. Smoke came from the hood, the other driver had already got out and walked over to Will. The whole street looked at the man who checked Will, when he looked up he said Will had died from the impact. Most of the women looked at each other in shock and forced the children back into the house. The men were all together and some called. Probably the police or the ambulance, then a man walked up to me and asked if I was fine, he also asked how my father was and if he already knew. When he asked these questions I did not know how I felt, yes I wanted nothing more than Will from my life but I did not want him dead, I would never wish anyone. I turned around, said hello to the others, and went back into the house to tell Dad the news.

POV Raphael

We heard a loud bang. I already got up to go out and see what happened, but Sorce was faster and asked me to stay with his father.

"Can you see what happened?" Christopher asked me. "Not yet, all I see is smoke and all the people on the street." I saw that most of those who were present were shocked by what had happened. A man walked up to Sorce and started to speak, Sorce answered his questions. He waved to the rest of the group, then walked back.

I walked towards him. "What happened? What did the man say to you?” “I'm going to tell you, but I want Dad to hear it too. So if you want to walk back to the living room.”

I walked into the living room and sat in a chair, Sorce sat on the couch next to his father. "The sound we heard was from Will bumping into another car. The other driver had no visible wounds, but Will didn't survive the blow.”

Christopher glanced at Sorce. “You know I didn't mind if he disappeared from my life, but he didn't necessarily have to die. I would've given him a different life."

We had been sitting in silence for an hour now, everyone and everything was quiet now. Now that I had the time I looked at Christopher, what I saw made me make a noise. Sorce looked at me alarmed and followed my gaze. He slowly turned white and when he pulled away white you knew it was wrong. Christopher's veins were swollen, as if they were about to explode. It was terrible to see that and before I knew what I was doing I touched the veins. Some light streamed from my palm and the veins seemed to become more normal. Sorce, who wanted to pull me away, now released me and looked at me gratefully. When the veins seemed normal to me, I took my hands away and sat back in the chair exhausted.

Christopher was also exhausted and fell asleep. Softly Sorce took a blanket and put it over him, he kissed him and got up from the sofa. I looked up at him and thought _'_ _O_ _w what ironic, this man in front of me is my angel. But I would never want to lose him ever.'_

He reached out to pull me out of the chair. I was happy to be helped and grabbed his hand, his hands were just a bit bigger than my hands. His grip was soft, while you would think it was rough because of its size. He turned quietly and dropped slightly to his knees. "Climb on my back, I know you're tired." he said in a whisper. I climbed on his back with difficulty and immediately held him firmly.

If only he knew what he meant to me and that I couldn't live without him.

He walked quietly through the backyard to the gate. He called Sophie and asked how the exams went, what I could hear was that she was very happy. So I concluded that she was successful. Sorce responded enthusiastically and then hung up, then called Alice. He then asked where the party was being held, I didn't hear where but Sorce was fine. He said goodbye to Alice and put his phone back in his pocket, meanwhile we were almost in my street. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure about what. The very first topic that came to mind was the party.

"Do you fancy the party?" “A little bit, I don't really like being around a lot of people. We're almost at your house, because you have to change. ” "Thank you for carrying me," I said as I slipped off his back. "But shouldn't you change too?" “Yes that is right, but I will be home within a second and then I have also changed. Besides, I had to help you pick out an outfit.”

I looked at him with an oblique look, he looked back at me without breaking the eye contact. This allowed me to see his eyes very well, they were brown eyes with red on the outside. It seemed as if I drowned in his eyes, deeper and deeper. If he hadn't said anything, I'd probably have been looking into his eyes all evening.

Startled, I looked away from his eyes and looked at him completely, he looked at me anxiously. “Raphael, I've already asked a few times what's going on. You change completely every time we are together. Would you rather be friends with someone else? Am I too present? Please answer me, because now I feel like a burden to you.”

After he said that he looked at me pleadingly. It broke my heart that he thought I didn't want to see him again, but what hurt even more was the feeling that I was causing him that pain. "No. No you're not a burden to me, I couldn't be friends with anyone like we are. Every time you are yourself I am happy to see that. So what I wanted to say is that, I don't care at all whether you are very present or not at all. It's about whether you can be yourself with the people you care about.”

He looked at me relieved. "That's good to hear. But we still have to choose an outfit for you.” I sighed and ducked into my closet. I then came back with a brown leather jacket, black pants, dark blue shoes and a white T-shirt. I put it on and then stood in front of him. He inspected my outfit inspectively. "This is really good, what would make it even better are gloves."

“Wait a minute, I'm going to see which gloves I have and maybe a watch? No no watch, maybe a gray hat?” "Yes, a gray hat fits perfectly, and the gloves should not cover everything."

I nodded and looked at my collection of hats, which consisted of three hats. All hats were gray, one was a top hat, the other a beret and the latter a cap. The beret seemed to be the best, I chose black gloves with my fingers uncovered.

“Now your outfit is perfect. Let me change quickly and I'll show you how I'm going to the party. And he was gone, but he was back within 5 minutes. He had a red and black checkered blouse underneath a black T-shirt, black trousers and dark blue shoes. I could only look at how well he it fitted him.

"Raphael?" "Um… yes I like this too." "Are you ready to go?" I nodded, "Nice, just need to ask Alice where we should be. Should've asked when I called her." He had taken his phone and was typing a message to Alice. A minute passed before he received an answer. _We are at my house, you can from behind. I live in St. Bernard street. Number 12._

"Are you rested enough or do you still need a ride?" Sorce said with a laugh. I took his question seriously and said "I can take a ride or you want to come an hour later?" “Hmm, no not really. But you can fly, right?” “Yes I can fly, but then I have to transform. I have not fully recovered from the sudden healing. So a ride would be nice.” He laughed again and to be honest that was the best sound I'll ever hear.

"Okay, then climb on my back again." He turned back and dropped to his knees. "Are you okay?" I showed my thumb in front of his face. He counted down so I wouldn't just fall off. And we were outside. The wind almost blew my hat off my head, I had my hat on just before it went up again.

We came along the Roses street and the Tulips street, now we only had to turn the corner and we would be at St. Bernard street. But when Sorce reached the road a car passed by, Sorce was able to stop just in time but fell forward. I got up quickly and pulled Sorce to his feet. He had scratches on his face and angrily looked at the driving car.

“Sorce, calm down. That car didn't see you coming or had you forgotten that you're a blur when you're running with wolves speed?” "No," he sighed. "You are right, but that car is unbelieveable fast. If he's not in an accident yet, it's because others are careful enough.”

He wanted to wipe his hands like he always did when he was angry, and immediately withdrew his hands when he touched his wounds. “Damn it, I don't look presentable anymore. Even with the fast healing factor you can see that I fell. And then everyone starts asking why I have these scars on my face. And I can't answer all their questions without revealing our secret.” “Sorce I can restore your face better than you can with your fast healing factor. After all, I did that to your father.” "Yes, but you get completely exhausted when you do that." he said, I defended my choice and said, "But if you don't take my help, everyone is going to ask questions." He then looked at me and gave up.

“Okay, then go ahead. But don't forget that you are exhausted after you're done, then you can't participate in much of the party.” he said for the last time so I wouldn't use my power. "Well, then that will be it, but sit still otherwise I can't do it right."

His face was soft and then his eyes looked at me searchingly. I moved on quickly, concentrating on healing instead of his eyes. Even though I told him to sit still, he kept talking. “Thank you for doing this and what you did for my father. Without your help it could have been much worse.” "Doesn't matter, if you could you would've helped me too, sit still. And you have been doing that all the time, every time you call me to meet I am glad I'm your friend, but not just any friend but your best friend.”

I was not sure if I was going to tell him he was my Soulmate, I already started, "Sorce you know I have a Soulmate and you know him?" He nodded. "So I wanted to say that-"

I didn't get any further, because Sophie came running. I had also just finished, so I lay down for a while. Sophie immediately started asking questions about why we were on the floor, why we hadn't walked on, why I touched Sorce's face, and what we were talking about.

Sorce got up and quickly answered her questions, skipping the question about his face and the question about our subject. I tried to get up but I was still too weak from the healing. Sorce held out his hand to help me up and to let me on his back.

Sophie looked at us questioningly, “Raphael why is Sorce wearing you? You can easily walk or transform and fly, right?” "Yes, but I have almost no strength anymore because I just healed Sorce."

She shrugged and went back to the party. "Are you sure you're doing well? We can also go back so you can rest.” "No way, you're not going to miss the party because I'm tired. You have been looking forward to this party for weeks, otherwise you'll bring me home and go alone.” "You know I want you to be there, maybe I can arrange the couch for you." he said.

Fortunately, he couldn't see my face, or else he saw that I was blushing. "You don't have to do that, I might as well rest in a chair." He made such a noise that I knew that he would still arrange a bank for me. Without his wolf speed it took another 10 minutes before we got to the party. He went straight on and asked if people would like to get off the couch so I could rest.

I started to protest, the others got up laughing and went outside. When I sat down on the couch I thought he was going to leave but he just sat there. And to make matters worse, he asked about the conversation Sophie interrupted.

"What did you want to say about your Soulmate?" "I don't know what you're talking about Sorce, were we talking about that?" I said obliviously. "Yes you wanted to explain something, I can now listen. We are not interrupted now by others, they can see that you are tired.”

I sighed, "It wasn't very special really, so don't worry." "Are you quite sure? Because it still seems to be bothering you.” “I am 100% sure. Don't worry about me and have fun. After all, you're at a party.” “Yes just like you, but you are tired because you have used your powers. And that you have used your powers is due to me.”

"All right, I already know I can't talk you away so sit next to me and immediately hand me the chips." He laughed and gave me a bowl of chips. As I ate chips and occasionally Sorce some when I wasn't looking, I felt my energy coming back.

Sophie came to take a look and asked if Sorce wanted to come. He looked at me for a moment and I nudged him so he knew I didn't mind. I ate the last bit of chips and got up slowly.

I planned to find Sorce and Sophie, so I went upstairs. I heard them talking, it came from the attic. Silently I walked up the stairs and stood at the door. I was just about to open the door when I heard Sophie ask "Please come with me, it's so lonely otherwise. And I know you want it too." "Yes you're right, but my father and Raphael? I can't just leave." "If you tell both of them, they'll be happy if you travel around the world with me."

I couldn't believe my ears and opened the door "Are you planning to just go away?” I said angrily.

Sophie looked at me in shock and Sorce looked guiltily the other way around, because of his behavior I already knew what his answer was, I just wanted to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

I looked at him angrily. “I wanted to tell you, please believe me. I never wanted you to find out like that.” “Then why didn't you tell me when we started making plans for the holiday? I thought you liked camping so much.”

"I ... I ..."

"You know what? I don't need to know why, just go with Sophie.” I looked at Sophie, trying to make my face look apologetic. "Sorry Sophie, it's better that I go or I'll ruin it for you and the others."

POV Sophie

I wanted Raphael to stay, but I didn't know what to say. He wanted to leave because he didn't want to spoil our evening, but he'll also spoils the party when he leaves. "Raphael?" He looked back at me. “Please stay, it doesn't matter if you leave, becaus when you leave the party is going to be spoiled because you are gone. People are going to ask what's going on, if you just go down and then sit down and join in on a conversation now and then, no one is going to suspect anything. I know that you are also looking forward to this party, so don't let it be ruined by anything that can be discussed.”

He sighed, looked at me and looked at Sorce in disappointment. As a result, Sorce was even more aware of his mistake, that he looked at his hands even more. "Okay I stay, but only so that the party doesn't get any worse."

Sorce finally dared to look up, "Raphael, can I discuss this with you?" I saw the battle in him, he really wanted an explanation but didn't want to give in too quickly. I didn't want to get into a fight again so I quickly went downstairs.

"I'll give you some privacy." was my excuse.

In the kitchen, Brady was talking to Sam and Melissa. I came over and asked what they were talking about. "Oh we are talking about supernatural being and whether they really exist." Sam replied. "And what do you think?" I asked curiously. "Well, I do believe in supernatural beings, but I don't know if the beings are the way I think they are." Melissa replied.

Brady and Sam disagreed and began to pronounce their reasons at the same time. “Calm down, I can't understand your arguments if you keep talking like a headless chicken. Sam you go first.”

"I don't think there are supernatural being. That's because no creature has been captured on camera or filmed.” I nodded thoughtfully. “I am almost certain that there are no supernatural beings, because everything that could have been done by something supernatural was ultimately done by man. Think about those fields with those weird figures. Those are people who want panic with aliens, another example are those ghost stories, are they real? Is there visual evidence? Can we trust that it has not been edited? The answer is an obvious no.”

He folded his arms and asked, "And Sophie, what do you believe? Or am I so convincing that you agree with me that there are no supernatural beings?" Challenged by his attitude and completely forgetting that I had a crush on him, I replied in the same tone, “Sorry Brady if you want to convince me you really have to do your best, yes nothing is recorded and when it is recorded you won't know whether it has been edited. But what I know for sure is that my instincts are right and my instincts say there are more supernatural beings living next to you than you think.”

I gave Melissa a high five. This conversation left me unconcerned about the fight that Raphael and Sorce had. Stephan and Alice were also called in and asked if they believed in supernatural beings. If Brady and Sam knew they knew I was a witch, they would never have asked.

So you also saw the disappointment on their faces when Stephan and Alice said they believed in supernatural beings. The rest of the evening we had were similar conversations that let us speak out loud our own opinion.

Sorce and Raphael had also come down to say goodbye, they had apparently solved it. Stephan and Alice begged Raphael to stay a little longer, because they knew they couldn't change Sorce's mind. Raphael said nothing and just laughed when Sorce pulled him to the door. He waved at us before the door closed.

POV Raphael

We were in the attic and Sophie was just walking down the stairs. "So what would you like to explain to me?"

Sorce looked at me sadly and even though he was my Soulmate, I held up my tense face. “Raphael please listen to me. I know I should have told you when we we're planning the vacation, but I no longer want to be in this city. It still feels like home, but I don't want to live in the city all my life. You said that after the holidays you had to go to a special school that would teach you how to kill as quietly as possible, then I thought about my own future. I knew I wasn't going to study, but I didn't know what I wanted to do. When I called Sophie about her exams, she asked if I wanted to come see the world. She knew I had nothing to do and was looking for something to do. I wanted to come along and asked if she could tell me more about the trip at Alice. Unfortunately you ran into our conversation when she asked exactly that question.”

He sighed deeply and looked at me again, his always happy eyes now sad. Of course I couldn't take that, I was his Soulmate and it hurt me to see him so sad. “I'm sorry Raphael. I'm so sorry, I should have told you earlier. I understand if you don't want to talk to me now, I understand if you don't want to see me for a while. But can you forgive me? I cannot live with the feeling that I have sort of cheated on you.”

He bit his lip then, he also had tears in his eyes. “It's all right Sorce, I just wanted you to tell it earlier. Because I was so looking forward to our camping week that I didn't think you could change your mind.” I walked over to him and took him in my arms, he put his arms around me and continued to cry softly. As he stepped back, he wiped his eyes and said, "You mean it, right? You're not saying this to get rid of my nagging?"

I laughed, "Yes, I mean it, and if you nag, I'll call Sophie and ask if she can shut your mouth." He also laughed then. After laughing, he took a deep breath. I knew he wanted to say something and looked at him expectantly.

"Can I tell you something Raphael? But then somewhere with more privacy, how about the waterfall?” “It alright, I am curious what you want to tell me that needs so much privacy. Shall I say goodbye to the others?”

He nodded, "I'll carry you then we'll be there sooner." We walked down together and heard the conversation about supernatural beings. We had to laugh, because Sam and Brady didn't know they were friends with three creatures.

When I arrived downstairs I opened the door, Alice and Stephan greeted us very cheerfully and asked how we liked the party. Because Sorce and I hardly did anything at the party, we were very enthusiastic. Fortunately, they didn't ask for details. I told them we were going and they immediately begged if I could stay longer.

I laughed again when I was pulled by an impatient Sorce. I waved at them before the door closed. I climbed onto his back and waited until we got to the waterfall. When we got to the waterfall, I climbed off his back and asked, "Okay, so we're here. What did you want to tell me?"

He swallowed nervously and said "Raphael do you remember the very first time we met here?" I nodded and immediately remembered our first meeting, when we were twelve. “We both got older and became best friends. I finally had a friend, another one who understood me well. We have also changed a lot, according to others I am confident and very smart, strong and fast. You have also changed, from the dapper boy to someone you can joke with, you are even smarter and always know what to say in any situation.”

"Sorce," I interrupted. "What do you want to tell me, because I know how we have changed."

He sighed and swallowed again. “Raphael you mean a lot to me, you have always been there for me for the past few years. I missed you when you were out of school, at first I thought it was normal but when it happened more and more that you weren't there, I started to wonder why I missed you so much. You're my best friend, of course, but I didn't miss Sophie, Stephan or Alice that much. I found out when you were walking with another girl, you were having such a good time and I… I couldn't really see you interacting with her while, I'll always be there for you. I found out I liked you, but I like like you. I know it is not good to start a relationship with you, because you have a Soulmate and I only hurt myself when I do this.”

I was getting more and more happy and waiting for his question if I wanted to be his boyfriend until he talked about not being together by your Soulmate, I immediately interrupted him. "Sorce I have not been honest with my Soulmate." "Don't you have a Soulmate then?" "I do have a Soulmate, but I should have told you who it was when you asked."

He looked very confused, this time it was my turn to sigh. “Didn't I tell you, you know him and that he suits me well? When I say it's you do you believe me?” He looked at me in surprise.

"You're not joking on me right? Because it's no fun playing with feelings." "No I'm not joking, you really are my Soulmate."

"So I can just do this without breaking my heart?" He then grabbed me and gave me a very tender and light kiss, so light that I wondered if he really kissed me. He looked at me expectantly, seeing that I didn't mind it he kissed me again and again and again.

I don't know how long we were kissing but when he let go the sun had risen.

"Now we have to inform your father about us and the world trip." "Are you okay with me being away for a few years?" he said in surprise. "Yes, I still have that special school and it lasts 3 years and I have confidence in my Soulmate, otherwise I ask Sophie if she'll keep an eye on you." "Oh yeah, we should also tell our friends that we are something now."

I chuckled, "Let me sit on your back, so we're faster." Laughing, he dropped to his knees and let me climb on his back.

In a few minutes we were at his house, meanwhile I had called everyone and asked if they could come to Sorce's house. Everyone was of course curious and said they were there within 5 minutes.

Sorce opened the door and let me in first, laughing as I walked through the door as elegantly as possible. I was in the kitchen when Sorce said a name. "Marc?"

POV Sorce

"Marc?" when I said his name he turned around.

“Sorce, it's been a long time since I've seen you. What have you grown and who is with you?” “As a father you're quite on track. This is,” I took Raphael by the shoulders. Raphael Arch."

Raphael reached out and shook Marc's hand. Marc, meanwhile, looked at me and seemed to ask if we were couples. When he saw my face he smiled. Moments later, Dad came down and greeted Raphael and me, then joined Marc. "Dad, I asked Sophie, Stephan and Alice to come so they can arrive any time here-" I was interrupted by our doorbell.

I immediately ran to the door and saw my friends. Immediately they started asking questions, I told them to wait and walk to the living room. I first introduced them to Marc, then I went to say why they should come here.

“You must be wondering why you had to come here and you dad are problably wondering why they are here now. Because I have news, since yesterday I have a boyfriend.”

Stephan, Alice and Sophie were immediately enthusiastic, Dad looked at me and Raphael and asked the same thing with his eyes as Marc. "It's nice to hear, who is it?" asked Dad. "I don't know if this says it, but I'll do it anyway." I then kissed Raphael and held him in my arms.

Alice and Stephan looked at us with their mouths open and Sophie was laughing. Alice and Stephan took their wallets and gave Sophie a five euro note.

"Did you seriously made a bet with Sophie?" Raphael asked, "You know she almost always wins."

Everyone laughed at that, I became serious again and looked at Dad again. Briefly to Sophie and she nodded.

"Dad there is something else I want to tell you, because I have agreed with Sophie that I will go on a world trip with her, she has to do this for her ... study."

Dad looked at me for a moment and then asked Sophie "Is that true Sophie?" "Indeed, sir." "Raphael do you agree with that?" "Yes, we've already discussed this." “Then I don't see any reason to not let you go. Do you promise to call me every once in a while?" "I'll do, Marc do you promise to make my dad the happiest man in the world?"

He laughed. "Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I'd make his life miserable?" I then looked at Raphael and Sophie, we had discussed this some time ago. Raphael and I would tell Alice and Stephan that we were supernatural too. Sophie would cover us if things went wrong.

“Alice and Stephan? And Marc of course” they looked at me then. “Raphael and I want to say something to you. We have heard the conversation about belief in supernatural beings. So you believe in supernatural beings. Raphael and I are also supernatural, I a wolf hybrid and. ” "I an Archangel."

We and Sophie and Dad watched the others expectantly. Marc smiled and looked at Dad, making a gesture that he'll explain the story.

Stephan was thinking and Alice immediately asked the question what I was waiting for. "Can you transform then?"

I looked at Raphael for a moment and immediately transformed, Alice, Stephan and Marc looked at us in surprise. Dad also thought it was a good idea to show that he was also supernatural and transformed into his tiger.

Sophie didn't want to be left behind and cast a spell that put her in her witch outfit.

Marc immediately walked over to Dad and started petting him, Dad then purred, Raphael did the same for me but I grunted approvingly.

When we were all back to normal, Dad grabbed some glasses and poured some drinks.

I was the first to raise my glass and said "On the future!" **"On the future!"**

We finished the glasses and talked about the plans for the holiday. I thought _"This feels good, we'll all make it. The future is not going to break us, it just makes us stronger. It will be fine with my friends and family. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones reading this from the beginning to the end. I really appreciate it that you read it, eventhough I wanted some comments.
> 
> In the beginning I was thinking about making a part 2 and now when I have finished this, I think it would be fun to make part 2. If you disagree please comment otherwise I'm wasting time on a sequel.
> 
> Before I end this I wanted to ask everyone something. Who has played CoD Ghosts? I'm planning to make a very long story, about the more known ships. Also help me with the tags, I still don't know which tags belong here and which doesn't


End file.
